Des séparations douloureuses
by Ocilia
Summary: Ils sont revenu de Neverland depuis plusieurs mois et une décisions et enfin prise. Régina Mills restera à Storybrooke pendant qu'Emma et les autres retourneront au Royaume Enchanté. Les adieux des deux femmes s'avèrent être plus difficile que ce qu'elles imaginaient. Swan-Queen
1. Séparations Douloureuses

_Voilà un petit One-Shot sur le fameux couple SwanQueen ;) J'espere qu'il vous plaira :)_

_Rien ne m'appartient, tout vient des merveuilleux réalisateurs de la super série Once Upon à Time :)_

* * *

Je me baladais lentement sur la plage de Storybrooke. Le vent me fouettait le visage avec violence, mais je n'y prêtais pas grande attention. Après tout, dans quelques heures, je subirais une plus grande souffrance. En effet, il avait été décidé, un mois plus tôt, que nous retournerions tous dans le Monde Enchanté. Je vivrais au Royaume avec mes parents et Henry. _Henry_… Mon cœur se serrait en imaginant le sentiment qui devait le tirailler. Lui qui avait toujours rêvé d'y aller devait très certainement le regretter amèrement. Sa mère adoptive avait été condamnée à rester ici. Dans mon monde alors que j'irais vivre dans le sien. C'était tellement stupide.

J'en voulais à mes parents et tous les habitants de Storybrooke d'avoir été si cruel avec elle. Certes, elle n'était pas un ange. Mais elle avait changé. Je le savais. Je le sentais. Régina Mills n'était plus la Méchante Reine. Juste une femme blessée et meurtrie par son passé. Comment pouvaient-ils lui faire ça ? La séparer de son fils. Ne risquait-elle pas de retomber dans la Magie Noire ? De chercher vengeance en étant ainsi mise de côté ? Sans la seule personne qui avait su lui redonner gout à la vie ? Ils étaient si confiant à l'idée que jamais plus la magie de reviendrait à Storybrooke ? A vrai dire, j'étais persuadée qu'ils s'en fichaient. Tant qu'eux étaient heureux… Ensemble. Cette pensée me donnait envie de vomir. Je refusais de devenir une princesse. De vivre dans un monde où des monstres vivaient. J'y avais été une fois, et une chose était sur, je ne m'y sentais vraiment pas à ma place.

- Ne devriez-vous pas finir vos valises ?

Je relevais la tête en sursaut. J'étais quelque peu étonnée de voir Régina, pas loin devant moi. Le regard perdu sur la mer.

- Ne devriez-vous pas profiter des derniers instants avec Henry ?

Elle lâchait un reniflement amer.

- Pour souffrir encore plus ? Quel intérêt ?

Je m'approchais et me plaçais à sa gauche, regardant également devant nous. Les vagues venaient frapper le sable fin avant d'être ravalée par la mer, laissant une légère couche d'écume derrière elles.

- Laquelle de nous est la plus à plaindre, Régina ?

Ses yeux s'assombrissaient un peu plus, si c'était possible.

- Vous n'êtes jamais satisfaite de ce que vous avez, Miss Swan.

- C'est peut-être parce que je n'ais jamais ce que je veux.

Elle baissait les yeux.

- Il nous aura fallu trois ans pour nous trouver un autre point commun qu'Henry.

Je souriais tristement.

- En effet.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous laissions le silence s'installait, partant toute deux dans nos pensées.

J'inspirais fortement.

- Il va énormément souffrir. Je ne saurais pas quoi faire…

Elle clignait plusieurs fois des yeux, certainement pour chasser les larmes qui remontaient.

- Vous y arriverez. Vous avez toujours réussi, jusqu'ici, non ?

- Parce que vous étiez là.

- Dois-je vous rappeler que j'ai été enfermée pendant de nombreux mois dans ma maison ?

Je baissais la tête.

- C'est différent. Je savais que vous étiez là, c'était plus facile.

Elle arquait un sourcil, sans pour autant détourner le regard.

- Donc, vous vous disiez que je pourrais être une excellente bouée de sauvetage si jamais vous échouiez ?

Je déglutissais difficilement. Une bouée de sauvetage… En effet, elle l'avait toujours été. Lorsque je me sentais seule, j'allais la voir, je la provoquais, je m'amusais.

- Storybrooke sera différent, sans Henry.

- Ça deviendra n'importe quoi, sans un bon shérif pour tout gérer.

- Un bon shérif ? Je crois qu'il n'y en a pas eu depuis Graham Humbert.

Je souriais faiblement devant sa taquinerie.

- Je vous manquerez, avouez-le.

Elle haussait les épaules et j'étais bien étonnée de ne pas la voir s'empresser de nier.

- Des femmes en manque d'éducation avec un humour stupide, il y en a partout. Ne vous imaginez pas irremplaçables.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Est-ce que vous comptez déménager ?

- Vous imaginiez que je resterais à Storybrooke, désespérément seule ? Dans une ville qui me ramènerait à lui dès que je poserais les yeux quelque part ? Bien sûr que non. Je vais partir. Découvrir le monde extérieur. Celui dans lequel vous avez grandi.

- Je ne vous conseille pas Boston, c'est une ville trop mouvementée, ça ne vous plairait pas. Miami est pas mal mais pas à votre gout non plus. Peut-être que vous devriez essayer Manhattan. Je vous vois bien là-bas. Chef d'entreprise. Vous êtes une excellente femme d'affaire.

Elle hochait la tête.

- J'y penserais. Quant à vous, éviter de trop narguer les Trolls. Ou de devenir une sorte de… Chevalier. Vous êtes absolument nulle en équitation.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Pas parce que je me demandais comment elle pouvait savoir que j'avais une peur bleue des chevaux me rendant incapable de monter dessus mais plutôt par ce que signifier ses conseils.

- Vous me demandez de rester en vie ?

- Ce serait bien que sur ses trois parents, Henry en garde au moins un.

- Neal sera là.

- Je me fiche de votre ex.

J'arquais un sourcil devant son ton froid.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait, au juste ?

Elle secouait la tête pour chasser ma question.

- Rien.

Je plissais les yeux, sceptique.

- On risque de ne plus jamais se revoir. Vous pouvez bien me le dire, non ?

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, elle se tournait vers moi et entrait ses yeux dans les miens. Mon cœur se serrait immédiatement lorsque je voyais toute la souffrance dans ses yeux.

- Régina…, soufflais-je.

Un coup de vent passait entre nous, faisant virevolter ses cheveux. Je contemplais son visage avec fascination. Elle était une très belle femme, personne ne pouvait me contredire. Elle semblait si confiante et pourtant… Je savais qu'elle souffrait énormément. Je faisais un pas vers elle et posais ma main sur son bras. J'étais surprise de constater qu'elle ne se dégageait pas.

- J'espère sincèrement que vous pourrez reconstruire votre vie. Oubliez le passé et allez de l'avant.

- C'est vous qui faites ce genre de chose, Miss Swan. Pas moi.

- Je vais vivre dans un château immense avec mes parents et des domestiques. Je ne pourrais pas oublier.

Elle baissait la tête.

- Rendez-moi service… Arrangez-vous pour qu'Henry ne devienne pas un prince capricieux. Ce sentant supérieur aux autres… Comme l'était votre mère.

- J'acquiesçais.

- Je ferrais de mon mieux pour le garder sur le bon chemin. Quant à vous… ne faites pas de chose stupide.

- Comme ?

- Comme donner fin à votre vie. Aussi misérable soit-elle, elle vaut la peine d'être vécue.

Elle relevait la tête et me dévisageait, cherchant si j'étais sérieuse ou non.

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut-il vous faire ?

- Je me suis attachée à vous, Régina. Je ne veux pas votre mort. Je veux vous savoir en vie, une vie normale, paisible. Pendant que je devrais m'occuper de tout un peuple, je veux pouvoir me dire que vous, vous êtes paisiblement installée dans un sofa, en train de lire un livre certainement passionnant.

- Vous aurez aussi du temps pour vous, vous savez ?

- Non. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais rien. Et ça m'effraie. Beaucoup.

- Je croyais que vous aimiez changer d'environnement.

- D'environnement, oui. De monde, non. Je vais passer de la voleuse arnaqueuse qui parcourt les villes pour fuir les flics à la princesse modèle.

- Modèle ? Je pense que vous rêvez, là.

Je déglutissais difficilement. Rien que ce genre de réplique me manquerait.

- Est-ce que l'une de nous finira par être heureuse, Régina ?

Elle laissait une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

- Je ne crois pas, non.

Inconsciemment, je posais ma main sur son visage pour stoppais la trajectoire de la goutte salé. Alors que je sentais les traits de son visage se décrispaient à ce contact, je n'éloignais pas ma main. Gardant mes yeux dans les siens. Je posais mon front contre le sien et frissonnais en sentant son souffle chaud venir caressait mon visage froid.

- Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais beaucoup faire, Régina.

Je sentais sa respiration s'accélérait.

- C'est une mauvaise idée, arrivait-elle à prononcer. Ça ne rendrait que les adieux plus difficiles.

Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour me convaincre. Je m'approchais lentement et venait effleurer ses lèvres des miennes. Alors que je commençais à m'éloigner, elle écrasait sa bouche sur la mienne en un baiser fort en émotion. Mon cœur ratait un battement avant de battre à une vitesse folle. Mon Dieu, elle avait raison. Cela rendait les choses bien plus dures.

Nous nous séparions, et le souffle haletant, on s'éloignait, chacune de notre côté. Une fois dos à dos, je laissais mes larmes couler en sachant pertinemment qu'elle en faisait autant.

Stupidement, je gardais l'espoir de la revoir un jour.

* * *

_Voilà Voilà :) J'espere que ça vous à plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit review :D_


	2. Retrouvailles inattendues

_Alors, suite à vos nombreuses demandes, j'ai finalement décidé de publier la suite de ce qui ne devait être qu'un One-Shot déchirant._

_J'espere que vous ne serez pas déçus et que j'ai fais le bon choix en publiant les retrouvailles ;)_

_Comme vous le savez, tout l'univers de Once Upon A Time ne m'appartient pas :)_

_Bonne Lecture ! :D_

* * *

_Cinq Ans plus tard…_

Lorsque je me levais, ce matin-là, je ressentais la même boule au ventre que les autres jours depuis de nombreuse année. Je ravalais mes larmes et posais ma main sur mon cœur qui se serrait en me rappelant que le soir même, nous fêterions les cinq ans du nouveau Royaume. Pour eux, cinq ans de joie et de bonheur. Pour moi, cinq ans de souffrance et de peine.

- Emma…, grognait Neal, toujours sous les draps. Pourquoi tu te lèves si tôt ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de dormir.

- Tu n'as envie de rien.

Je soupirais et il se relevait en position assise. Ses yeux emplis d'inquiétude me dévisageaient.

- Tu seras là, ce soir ?

J'haussais les épaules.

- Je n'ais pas vraiment le choix.

Il fronçait les sourcils et je savais déjà que je n'aimerais pas sa question.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu te sers de moi pour penser à autre chose qu'à ta vie que tu déteste ?

- Tu me demande si je ressens quelque chose pour toi lorsqu'on couche ensemble ?

- Oui.

- Non.

Il baissait les yeux et déglutissait difficilement.

- Ouais… C'est bien ce que je pensais.

- Je suis désolée, Neal. Je n'y arrive pas. Tu es partie trop longtemps et… beaucoup de chose ont changé. Je ne peux plus te voir comme… plus qu'un ami.

- Je suis certain que tu ne me vois même pas comme un ami.

Je détournais les yeux, gênée.

- Ne m'en veux pas, Neal.

Il lâchait un soupire.

- Tu sais, Emma, j'étais contre venir vivre ici, moi aussi.

- Pourtant, personne ne t'y a obligé, toi. Tu aurais pu rester là-bas. Comme l'autre pirate. Tu n'as aucune responsabilité.

- C'est là que tu te trompe. J'ai des responsabilités envers Henry. Je suis son père et je ne peux définitivement pas le laisser tomber. Mais également parce que j'ai promis à August, Jones et même à Régina de faire attention à toi.

Je me crispais en entendant le nom de la brune. Nous n'avions plus parlé d'elle depuis de nombreuses années.

- Ré… Régina...

- Oui. Elle m'a fait jurer qu'Henry aurait des parents attentifs et heureux. Alors j'ai essayé. J'ai vraiment essayé. Mais que ce soit dans le Royaume, dans la forêt, en présence du peuple, seule, tu es toujours triste. Les gens le voient, tu sais. Ton regard voilé et ton sourire forcé. Il souffre de voir leur princesse dans cet état. Et tu n'aide pas Henry non plus. Ta joie et ta bonne humeur lui manque. C'était ce qui vous rapprochait à Storybrooke.

Je laissais une larme glisser le long de ma joue et il se levait pour me serrer dans ses bras.

- Tu pourrais être heureuse si tu t'en donnais la peine.

- Non… Je crois que je ne serais jamais heureuse. Pas sans elle…

Il resserrait son étreinte contre moi.

- Je sais… J'ai longuement cru que c'était le pirate qui te manquait. Que c'était lui, que tu préférais. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre… Parfois, l'amour n'est pas aussi beau que celui qui uni tes parents. Parfois, il fait énormément souffrir. Et je sais de quoi je parle. Entre Tamara et toi, je n'ai pas réellement été gâté.

Je pouvais entendre son sourire triste dans sa voix rauque.

- Pardon, Neal. Je te demande pardon.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, Emma…

* * *

J'arrivais dans la grande salle à manger du Royaume où beaucoup été déjà présent. Je souriais à Henry et allais m'installer à ses côtés.

- Alors, comment vas-tu, gamin ?

- Man' ! J'ai dix huit ans, maintenant !

- Pas encore.

- Dans un mois !

Je soupirais.

- Je deviens vraiment vieille.

Il haussait les épaules.

- Un peu, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu es toujours très belle.

Devant son faux sourire d'ange, je roulais des yeux.

- Allez, dis-moi ce que tu veux.

- Ce soir, j'avais prévu qu'avec August on pourrait

- Non, le coupais-je.

Il semblait abattu.

- Mais tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais demander.

- Si c'est avec August, il ne vaut mieux pas que je le sache.

Il soupirait.

- Cette fête va être d'un ennui profond, murmurait-il pour pas que ma mère assise non loin ne l'entende.

- Je sais. Mais on n'a pas le choix. Si je suis obligée d'y aller, il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu ne viennes pas. Et puis, ce sera l'occasion pour toi de revoir de très vieux amis.

- Comme ?

- Hansel et Gretel, Grace…

Il devenait rouge en entendant le nom de son ex-petite-amie.

- Raison de plus pour ne pas y aller.

- Hey ! Moi je dois bien vivre avec Neal.

Il arquait un sourcil.

- Bin… Vous êtes ensemble donc… c'est plutôt logique, non ?

Je me figeais, réalisant mon erreur. Alors qu'il me dévisageait, suspicieux, je lui lançais un sourire forcé.

- Oui, mais je tentais de trouver une bonne excuse.

Il acquiesçait mais ne me croyais pas pour autant.

- 'Ma !

Je tournais la tête pour voir Eva, derrière ma grande chaise. Elle me tendait les bras et je l'attrapais pour la mettre sur mes genoux. Elle était vêtue d'une petite robe rouge lui allant comme un gant. Ses mignonnes petites boucles blondes tombaient dans son dos alors que ses yeux presque aussi vert que les miens regardaient la table avec envie. Je lâchais un rire amusé et je sentais Henry se détendre en m'entendant faire preuve d'émotion joyeuse.

- On dirait que ma petite sœur est une grosse bouffe, m'amusais-je.

- Ce doit être un truc de famille, intervenait une voix familière.

Je relevais la tête vers Kathryn avec un petit sourire. Elle et Frederick vivaient avec nous depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Je mettais beaucoup attachée à la blonde avec qui j'avais découvert plusieurs points communs.

- Hey ! Toi aussi tu fais que de bouffer, me défendais-je.

- Elle est enceinte, Emma, intervenait la voix douce de ma mère.

Je soupirais devant cette vérité. Henry posait sa main sur la mienne.

- Ce n'est pas grave d'aimer se goinfrer. Maman me disait toujours que si on mange équilibré alors on peut manger autant qu'on le veut. Honnêtement, je pense qu'elle le disait surtout pour avoir bonne conscience lorsqu'elle préparait de grands plats uniquement pour le gouté.

Un silence pesant tombait dans la pièce. Il adorait faire ça. Parler de Régina afin de faire indirectement comprendre à mes parents qu'ils l'avaient blessé en le séparant de sa mère.

- Manger équilibré ?, répétais-je. Elle a vraiment de drôles d'idée. Quel est l'intérêt ?

Un grand sourire venait se former sur son visage. Pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, je ne changeais pas de sujet.

- Au fait, Emma, intervenait mon père, cassant ce beau moment avec mon fils. Tu devrais dire à Neal qu'un de ses vieux ennemis sera présent, ce soir.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Neal a des ennemis ?

Devant le demi-sourire de David, je commençais légèrement à m'inquiéter.

- Ariel se baladait en mer lorsqu'elle a croisait le Jolly Roger.

J'écarquillais les yeux.

- Quoi ? Jones revient dans ce monde ? Mais comment a-t-il fait ? Il n'y a plus de Magie là-bas.

- Tinkerbell le lui en avait laissé un peu. Assez pour faire marcher son bateau, en tout cas. Tu peux rassurer Neal, le pirate est accompagné d'une femme.

J'arquais un sourcil.

- Une femme ? Qui serait assez folle pour tomber sous le charme d'un homme aussi agaçant que lui et d'accepter de l'accompagner dans un monde de conte de fée ? Ils se sont rencontrés dans un asile, non ?

Alors que je souriais de ma propre blague, Kathryn lâchait un ricanement moqueur.

- Si on a réussi à convaincre la grande Emma Swan que notre monde existe, je pense qu'on peut convaincre n'importe qui d'autre.

Je souriais quelque peu amusée.

- En effet.

Je reportais mon attention sur Eva qui s'agitait sur mes genoux. Elle tentait d'attrapait un croissant que je lui donnais avec un sourire avant de reposer mes yeux sur mon père.

- Et ça ne pose aucun problème qu'il revienne ?

- Non. C'est lui qui avait décidé de rester là-bas. C'est pour ça que Tinkerbell lui avait donné de la poudre de fée. Au cas où il changerait d'avis.

J'acquiesçais.

- C'est vrai, il n'a rien fait de mal, lui, déclarais-je amèrement. Il a juste été un complice de Cora pendant des années…

Mes parents déglutissaient en entendant les reproches dans ma voix.

- Emma…, murmurait Mary-Margareth.

J'arquais un sourcil.

- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas raison ?

- Pas aujourd'hui, Emma, me prévenait mon père accompagné d'un regard insistant.

- Bah quand, alors ?

Ils ne répondaient pas. Avec un soupire, je me levais tout en prenant Eva dans mes bras et sortais, sans rien dans le ventre. Je ne mangeais pratiquement plus, de toute façon.

* * *

Dans ma grande robe bordeaux, je descendais les marches de salle de bal, aux bras de Neal avec mon éternel sourire forcé au visage. Des acclamations de joie se faisaient entendre. Je détestais ça.

Pourtant, je m'avançais et saluais le peuple avec grâce, comme je l'avais appris, ces dernières années. Je m'accrochais au bras musclé de Neal comme je me serais accroché à une bouée de sauvetage.

- Détends-toi, murmurait-il entre deux sourires.

- Je n'aime pas ça du tout, grognais-je.

- Il n'y a que ta mère qui aime ça.

Je posais mes yeux sur le haut des escaliers où je pouvais voir mes parents descendre les marches comme nous, un peu plus tôt. Après des années d'expériences, on ne voyait presque plus l'ennui et le malaise dans les yeux de mon père qui affichait de grand sourires.

- J'aimerais être aussi forte que lui.

- Tu l'es déjà, Emma.

La soirée passait à une lenteur effrayante. Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Ruby et Belle, je me voyais rapidement ennuyée. Inconsciemment, au fil des années, je m'étais beaucoup éloignée d'elles. Je m'étais éloignée de tout le monde…

Je regardais avec agacement les couples dansaient lorsque j'apercevais Leroy venir interrompre la valse de mes parents. Il semblait inquiet et mes parents le suivaient rapidement, sourcils froncés. Prise d'une soudaine curiosité, je partais à leur suite.

Lorsque j'arrivais dans le hall du château, j'y retrouvais Jones et son sourire carnassier avec à son crochet... Régina ? Je me crispais. Elle n'avait pas changeait. Ses cheveux ébène chatouillaient son cou aussi pâle que le reste de sa peau. Ses lèvres pulpeuses affichaient un sourire inquiet. Elle avait été bannie et osait revenir. Cela pouvait être vu comme de la provocation. Ses yeux marrons, figeaient dans les miens étaient à la fois soulagé et perdue.

Mon père fronçait les sourcils.

- Que fais-tu là ?

Elle ne répondait pas et le pirate s'avançait.

- Vous m'avez autorisé à apporter quelqu'un avec moi. C'est ce que j'ai fais.

- Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez tout les deux ?

Ils allaient répondre mais ma mère leur coupait le souffle en faisant la chose la plus inattendue. Elle sautait dans les bras de la magnifique brune.

- Régina ! Je suis tellement désolée !

J'échangeais un regard d'incompréhension avec mon père et le Capitaine. Cependant, j'étais incapable de faire le moindre geste. J'avais attendue ce jour depuis tellement longtemps… Bordel, Régina Mills était de retour ! Et je ne la laisserais pas partir !

* * *

_Voilà :) C'est assez court mais c'est parce que je considère ce chapitre comme la deuxième partie du prologue ;)_

_Dans le chapitre suivant, on passera au point de vue de Régina :)_

_En espérant que vous avez aimé, à bientôt ;)_


	3. Le Retour de l'Ancienne Reine

_Alors, tout d'abord je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews, je suis heureuse que ça vous plaise :D_

_Dans ce chapitre, on passe au Point de Vue de Régina, j'espère que ça ne vous décevra pas :)_

_Je le dis encore une fois, l'univers et les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne m'appartiennent pas ;)_

_Bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

Régina Mills :

Cela faisait désormais une bonne heure que Kilian et moi étions arrivés au château. J'avais longuement refusé de l'accompagner. Puis, je m'étais fais la réflexion, qu'au pire des cas, ils me tueraient. Et alors… Je serais morte en voyant une dernière fois Emma. Et Henry, bien sûr.

Je me trouvais actuellement dans une salle éloignée de tous les invités du château, en compagnie de Kilian, Emma et sa mère. Justement, cette dernière me regardait d'une telle façon… Je me sentais réellement mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'elle m'avait serré dans ses bras, j'avais d'abord cru qu'elle tentait de me tuer, puis, qu'elle était devenue folle. Mais il avait fallu qu'elle murmure quelques mots pour que je comprenne enfin. « _La vie au château a toujours été plus pénible sans toi_ » Venir revivre ici avait dû lui rappeler tout les souvenirs d'enfance qu'elle avait passée avec moi. Lorsque je lui enseignais les bonnes manières et qu'elle me lançait son grand sourire innocent. Un sourire que j'avais fini par haïr.

Cependant, je me fichais pas mal de cette émotion que je lisais dans ses yeux. Mon regard était ailleurs. Plus loin, Emma et Kilian semblaient discutés. Du moins, le brun parlait. À son sourire, je devinais sans mal qui devait la taquiner. Mais elle… Elle n'avait aucune expression sur son visage presque livide. Sous sa robe bordeaux qui la rendait éblouissante, je pouvais voir sa silhouette maigre. _Trop_ maigre. Je pouvais même venir à me demander combien de repas avait-elle sauté depuis quelques temps.

Mon cœur se serrait en comprenant qu'elle était tout simplement vide.

- Il était tant que tu reviennes, soufflait Blanche, à côté de moi.

Je reposais mes yeux sur elle tout en arquant un sourcil.

- Pardon ?

- Je pense que tu es la seule qui puisse la tirer de là.

- Elle est malade ?, demandais-je précipitamment.

Un faible sourire venait s'installait sur son visage.

- Es-tu réellement inquiète ?

Sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse, elle poursuivait, une expression sombre dans ses yeux.

- Le mal de ce monde, certainement.

- Il fallait s'y attendre, crachais-je. Elle n'a pas été habituée à ça. Si vous n'étiez pas à l'aise à Storybrooke, c'était parce que vous ne compreniez pas toutes ces technologies. Ce manque de verdure… Elle, c'est l'inverse. Elle ne se sent pas chez elle.

- Je crois, Régina, qu'Emma ne s'est jamais sentie chez elle.

Je déglutissais difficilement.

- Probablement… Peu m'importe, à vrai dire. Je suis simplement là pour accompagner Kilian. Je rentrerais bientôt.

Elle lâchait un ricanement amusé.

- N'y pense même pas.

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Ni Henry, ni Emma, ni même moi ne te laisseront partir.

Je restais interdite. _Henry_… Ce que j'avais envie de le voir, de le serrait dans mes bras. Il avait très certainement changé. Peut-être était-il un grand chevalier. J'espérais que non. C'était bien trop dangereux.

La porte s'ouvrait brusquement sur le roi ainsi que Neal Cassidy.

Il me dévisageait, sourcils froncés avant d'aller prendre Emma dans ses bras. Elle collait sa tête sur son torse et fermait les yeux, certainement bercée par les battements du cœur de son preux chevalier. Je serrais la mâchoire en même temps que mes poings. J'avais été naïve de croire qu'ils ne serraient pas ensemble. Et je ne pouvais pas réellement en vouloir au brun. Après tout, je lui avais moi-même demandé de la rendre heureuse. De façon implicite, bien sûr, mais il m'avait compris. Il n'était pas entièrement stupide.

- On n'a pas trouvé Henry, déclarait David.

- Il est avec August.

Je frissonnais en entendant la voix plate d'Emma. Elle qui se montrait toujours colérique avec son fort caractère… Mon sang se glaçait. Au final, je n'avais pas retrouvé Emma. Pas encore… Mais je me faisais la promesse de ne partir qu'une fois qu'elle serait redevenue celle qui me mettait hors de moi. L'Emma Swan que je connaissais. Celle que j'avais embrassée plusieurs années plus tôt.

- Où ?, demandait Neal. Je croyais que tu leur avais dit de rester avec nous.

- Tu les connais, murmurait-elle. Ils n'en font qu'à leur tête.

Le plus difficile pour moi était de voir à quel point ses proches n'étaient pas surpris de son ton distant. Était-elle réellement toujours comme ça ?

- Ils sont certainement à l'écurie. Peu importe, ils ne sont pas loin. Pourquoi le cherchez-vous ? Il ne pourra s'en prendre qu'à lui seul de ne pas voir sa mère entrait dans la salle de bal sous les regards ahurie de la population. Ça ne fait rien. Je lui raconterais le spectacle qu'il a loupé.

Je souriais, ravie de constater qu'elle n'avait pas entièrement changé.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, intervenait David. Ils pourraient être effrayés de voir Régina.

Un rire froid et moqueur sortait de la bouche de la belle blonde.

- Effrayés ? De quoi ? Qu'elle puisse les renvoyer à Storybrooke ? Elle n'a plus de Magie, rappelle-toi.

- Je sais mais parfois

- Non, le coupait-elle tout en se détachant de son ami pour faire face à son père. C'est toi qui a peur. Peur qu'elle nous fasse du mal. Tu sais - et _tout_ le peuple le sait également – que si elle était venue avec de mauvaises intentions, elle n'aurait pas pu passer le pas de la porte. Le sort de protection tient toujours. C'est une certitude.

- Une certitude ? Vraiment ?

Blanche s'approchait de son mari.

- David… Si le sort avait été brisé, Emma et moi serions au courant.

Il soupirait.

- Tu m'as dis que ce sort ne fonctionnait que contre ceux qui voulait du mal à l'une de vous deux.

Emma roulait des yeux d'un air exaspéré.

- Je n'y crois pas que tu lui ais dis ! De toute façon, à qui d'autres que nous deux pourrait-elle vouloir du mal ? Et même si elle voulait s'en prendre à quelqu'un dans ce château, chose dont je doute beaucoup, alors cela nous ferrait automatiquement du mal, ce qui revient à dire que la barrière de protection fonctionne pour tous.

Kilian s'approchait de moi avec un sourire taquin.

- On dirait qu'elle tient beaucoup à ce que tu reste, murmurait-il.

Je souriais légèrement. Peut-être avait-il raison…

* * *

Plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais devant la grande porte de la salle de bal. Je pouvais entendre la musique et de nombreux rires. À côté de moi, son crochet derrière son dos, Kilian semblait anxieux.

- De quoi as-tu peur ?

- De découvrir du changement.

J'hochais la tête. En outre, il espérait ne pas voir la fée verte dans le même état qu'était Emma. Ni la voir au bras d'un autre.

La belle blonde attrapait le bras de ce qui devait très certainement être son mari et le serrait fortement. Lentement, elle ouvrait la porte et nous faisait signe d'avancer avec elle. Lorsque j'entrais dans la grande salle, je gardais une posture droite et une expression neutre. Je balayais la salle du regard pour constater que beaucoup avaient le souffle coupé.

À la surprise générale, Emma s'avançait et les dévisageait tous.

- Cinq ans, s'exclamait-elle d'une voix forte. En cette belle soirée, nous fêtons les cinq ans de notre retour. Certain trouverons que ça a passé rapidement, d'autre beaucoup moins. Enormément de famille se sont agrandis et vous vivez désormais dans un bonheur unique. La guerre contre les Trolls est terminée depuis plus de trois ans. Nous sommes paisibles, chez nous. Alors voilà, j'aimerais… J'aimerais que tous, vous réfléchissiez. N'est-ce pas égoïste et cruelle de privée les autres de cela ? Certes, me direz-vous, vous avez été enfermés dans une malédiction pendant vingt-huit ans. Mais j'attends celui qui osera me dire avec sincérité que la période à Storybrooke ne lui a pas apporté de bonne chose. Vous vous êtes fais de nouveaux amis. Certains ont même retrouvé l'amour. Dites-vous bien que sans cette malédiction, celui que vous considérez comme votre futur Prince, celui qui vous fait tant sourire, toujours prêts à vous aider… Il n'existerait pas. Ni Henry, ni moi ne serions ce que nous somme aujourd'hui. Parfois maladroits, parfois inconscients, souvent incompétents. Mais c'est ce qui fait que nous sommes nous. Et aujourd'hui, je vous l'annonce, je n'en veux pas à Régina Mills d'avoir fait de mon passé ce qu'il est. Et je vous conseille grandement de réfléchir vous aussi à tout ce qu'elle vous a fait. De comparé les points négatifs avec ceux positifs. Est-ce négligeable ? Je ne pense pas. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente soirée. Fêtons ces cinq dernières années comme il se doit.

Un grand silence pesait lourdement dans la grande salle. Ils me dévisageaient tous, attendant une quelconque réaction de ma part pour les aider à choisir. Cependant, je ne pouvais esquisser le moindre geste. Les mots si touchants d'Emma me laissaient ébahis. Depuis quand pensait-elle à ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Le pensait-elle vraiment ou était-ce uniquement pour ne pas créer de scandale en attendant de trouver une meilleure solution ?

Elle se tournait vers moi et j'étais étonnée de voir sa peau reprendre des couleurs et son sourire devenir moins froid. Elle posait ses yeux sur le pirate.

- Jones, me laisse-tu descendre avec elle ?

Avec un grand sourire, il hochait la tête. Ainsi, la belle blonde m'attrapait la main et m'obligeait à descendre les escaliers avec elle. La chaleur que je ressentais à cet instant était tellement réconfortante que je me demandais comment j'avais pu tenir si longtemps sans être près d'elle. J'ignorais si les mêmes sentiments l'occupaient. Cependant, je ne pouvais ignorer que lorsque nous arrivions aux dernières marches, elle ralentissait excessivement et mettait plusieurs temps avant de se décider à me lâchais la main avec un faible sourire. Mon cœur battait tellement fort que j'avais l'impression que tout le monde l'entendait. Je reportais mes yeux sur Kilian qui affichait un sourire moqueur. Bien sûr, je devais paraitre tellement vulnérable à cet instant.

C'est avec surprise que je voyais Tinkerbell s'avançait vers moi avec un grand sourire.

- Régina ! Bon retour chez toi !

J'arquais un sourcil devant sa joie. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle soit si ravie, n'était-elle pas sensé m'en vouloir ?

Devant mon manque de réponse, Emma souriait tout en regardant la blonde.

- Ne lui en veux pas, elle est un peu… déconcertée.

- Oui, je m'en doute.

Je voyais les deux blondes se rapprochaient comme pour s'échanger un secret. Je laissais donc trainer mon oreille.

- C'est bon de te voir sourire sincèrement, Emma.

La belle blonde se contentait d'hochait la tête et de poursuivre son chemin. Je m'empressais de la rejoindre. Elle s'arrêtait devant une grande blonde que je n'avais aucun mal à reconnaitre malgré son ventre gonflé.

- Régina, j'imagine que tu te souviens de Kathryn.

J'acquiesçais lentement, craignant la réaction de mon ancienne « amie ». Celle-ci me souriait avec joie.

- Je commençais à croire que tu ne reviendrais jamais. Ne m'en veux pas mais… j'avais presque perdue la foi de te revoir.

- Ouais, moi aussi, je n'y croyais plus, déclarait Emma.

J'arquais un sourcil et les dévisageais une à une. Attendaient-elles réellement mon retour depuis toutes ces années ?

Kathryn me montrait Kilian d'un signe de tête.

- Ça fait longtemps, vous deux ?

J'haussais les épaules.

- Quelques mois. Je vivais tranquillement ma vie quand un beau jour il est venu frapper à ma porte. Inutile de préciser que je lui ais d'abord claqué la porte au nez. Plusieurs fois, d'ailleurs. Mais il est tenace. Un beau matin je l'ais retrouvé dans mon bureau. Je me demande encore comment il a réussi à convaincre mon assistante de le laisser rentrer. En tout cas, depuis, ça marche plutôt bien.

Alors que ma vieille amie lançait un petit coup d'œil à Emma qui semblait vraiment mal, je comprenais que je n'avais pas été claire. Kilian et moi ne formions pas un couple, loin de là. Nous étions juste… coéquipier.

- Ton assistante ? Tu travaille où ?, demandait la blonde aux yeux vert émeraude.

- Une petite entreprise de Manhattan.

Elle affichait un grand sourire.

- Manhattan, hein ?

- Ouais… J'avais entendu dire que c'était une ville pas mal.

Devant notre échange de sourires, Kathryn fronçait les sourcils.

- Ok… Em' tu me raconteras.

- Em' ?, répétais-je.

La belle blonde passait un bras autour des épaules de l'autre blonde et venait embrasser sa joue.

- Ouais, Kat' et moi sommes devenues amies.

Je tentais de gardais une expression neutre bien que la jalousie m'envahissait. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, je me fichais beaucoup plus de Neal Cassidy que de Kathryn.

- Maman !, s'écriait une voix grave que je mettais du temps à reconnaitre.

Lentement, je tournais la tête vers un coin reculé de la salle où j'apercevais un jeune homme aussi grand que moi, dans un splendide costume noir.

- Henry…, murmurais-je.

Il s'approchait doucement, comme s'il craignait que je m'enfuie au moindre mouvement brusque.

- Ah bah enfin, gamin. On te cherche depuis plus d'une heure.

Il ne détournait pas les yeux des miens en s'approchait jusqu'à être tout prêt.

- Maman ?

Sa voix avait mué, ses traits étaient devenus plus dur, plus marqué. Il avait une carrure musclé, il était devenu un homme. Je posais ma main sur sa joue pour venir caressait son visage changé par le temps. Il me serrait dans ses bras et je pouvais sentir ses larmes sur mon blazer noir. Je fermais les yeux pour apprécier le moment.

- Tu es revenue… Tu es _enfin_ revenue.

Je ne répondais pas, de peur que ma voix déraille.

J'ignorais combien de temps nous restions ainsi mais au bout d'un moment, je sentais une main sur mon épaule. J'avais juste à entendre les battements de mon cœur pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'Emma.

- C'est bien beau mais… vous êtes en plein milieu de la piste. Alors… Bien que vos retrouvailles touchent tout le monde, on aimerait recommencer à danser. Enfin, _ils_ aimeraient recommencer à danser.

- Emma !, s'indignait Henry en se séparant de moi. C'est plus fort que toi !

Elle haussait les épaules.

- Désolé. Bon, Régina, vient, je dois encore te présenter d'anciens amis.

J'arquais un sourcil et je pouvais voir la surprise sur tous ceux qui nous avaient entendus.

- Quoi ? J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ? Oh ! Oui, c'est vrai, tu n'aimes pas qu'on dise que ce sont tes amis. Donc, si tu préfère, je vais te présenter d'anciennes connaissances.

Henry se penchait vers moi.

- Elle te tutoie depuis longtemps ?

La belle blonde semblait alors régir et écarquillait les yeux, le rouge aux joues.

- Je… Désolé. Ce n'était pas… Hum… Vous venez ?

J'acquiesçais avec un fin sourire.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, alors que je me réveillais dans la chambre qui m'avait été attribué la veille, je lâchais un petit cri en remarquant le pirate assis à côté de moi. J'attrapais les draps que j'enroulais autour de mon corps seulement caché par une légère nuisette puis, me relevais rapidement. Il ricanait.

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois que j'ai la chance d'admirer ton corps parfait, amour.

Je grinçais des dents.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Tu as eu la bonne idée de dire à Swan qu'on était en couple, désormais agissons comme tel.

- Je n'ai rien dis du tout ! C'est elle qui a supposé.

Il haussait les épaules.

- Quelle différence ?

Je soupirais et m'asseyais sur un grand fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce.

- Alors… Comment se porte Tinkerbell ?

- Bien. Très bien. Trop bien.

Je grimaçais.

- Mariée ?

- Non. Mais, elle est très proche de Robin.

- Robin ?

- Hood.

Je ne répondais pas et il se levait. Je remarquais alors qu'il était habillé, vêtu d'une chemise noire et d'un jeans serré. Je fonçais les sourcils.

- Tu es au courant qu'ils ont un style vestimentaire différent, ici ?

- Ouais. Mais, franchement ? Dans l'autre monde, ils ont une mode plus séduisante que celle d'ici. J'ai été surpris de voir que même Emma s'était mise aux longues robes hideuses. À moins que ce ne soit que pour le bal.

- Je trouve que ça lui va bien.

- Tu trouve que _tout_ lui va bien.

- C'est mal ?

- C'est stupide et niais.

Il s'approchait de la fenêtre et tirait les rideaux pour laisser place aux rayons du soleil matinal. Il contemplait l'extérieur d'un air absent.

- Manhattan n'était pas mal, je trouve.

J'arquais un sourcil.

- Tu abandonnes déjà ?

Il soupirait lourdement.

- La dernière fois, je l'ais rejeté. Elle a très certainement tourné la page. Et puis… tu sais… je me suis habitué au métro, aux belles femmes en tallons aiguilles et grand décolletés… En plus, j'ai enfin réussi à obtenir le numéro de la belle blonde de la cafète.

- Elle aime les femmes.

Il se tournait vers moi, yeux écarquillés.

- C'est une blague ?

- Non. Je l'ais mise dans mon lit une fois ou deux.

Son expression choquée m'arrachait un sourire.

- Ne fait pas cette tête, il te reste toujours la jeune française.

- La protégée du gros Jack ? Ja-mais ! Il ne ferait qu'une bouché de moi.

Je lâchais un ricanement amusé.

- En effet, mauvaise idée. Il ne te reste plus personne. Tu as sans doute plus de chance ici.

- Je ne crois pas. Elles savent toutes que je suis un pirate alcolo qui utilise un crochet comme deuxième main.

- Les femmes de Manhattan te voyaient aussi comme ça. Sauf pour le crochet, le bandage faisait moins… terrifiant.

Il regardait son crochet d'un air songeur.

- Terrifiant ? Vraiment ? Je devrais peut-être l'enlever.

Je secouais la tête, exaspérée.

- Tu ne veux pas retourner à Manhattan. Tu veux juste fuir Tinkerbell.

Il faisait une grimace.

- C'est vrai.

Je me relevais, ignorant les draps qui tombaient par terre et lui ordonnait de me regarder. Alors, il rentrait ses yeux noirs, soulignés d'eye-liner, dans les miens.

- Tu n'es pas un lâche. Tu es Kilian Jones. Si tu n'essaye pas, tu ne l'auras jamais.

- J'ai bien essayé à de nombreuse reprise de séduire Emma mais… ça n'a pas réellement marché.

- Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, son cœur était déjà occupé par moi.

Un sourire amusé se formait sur ses lèvres.

- Je te sens bien confiante, tout d'un coup. Aurais-tu oublié la présence de mon vieil ami Neal ?

Je lâchais un reniflement dédaigneux.

- Ce n'est qu'un idiot. Elle n'éprouve rien pour lui.

- Si tu le dis… D'ailleurs… J'ai cru apercevoir qu'elle s'entendait bien avec Kathryn.

- N'importe quoi, grognais-je.

Le rire qui sortait de sa bouche me faisait détourner le regard, gênée.

- En revanche, elle, elle te pose problème. N'est-elle pas enceinte ?

- Ça ne veut rien dire.

Il haussait les épaules.

- Si tu le dis.

Il se dirigeait vers la porte.

- Habille-toi et rejoins-moi dans la salle à manger. Si tu la trouve.

Je le regardais partir avec un fin sourire aux lèvres. Ok… Peut-être que Kilian n'était pas un simple coéquipier. Au fil du temps nous avions formé une sorte d'amitié plutôt étrange…

* * *

J'entrais dans l'immense salle sous les regards de tous. Ils semblaient être installés depuis un moment. J'étais étonnée de voir autant de monde à table. Peut-être que la fête continuait durant tout le week-end.

- Maman !, s'exclamait Henry, assis en bout de table. J'avais peur que tu ne trouves pas la salle. C'est assez grand. Il arrive encore à Emma de se perdre alors…

- Elle a un très mauvais sens de l'orientation.

- Hey !, s'exclamait celle-ci derrière moi.

Je sursautais et me tournais pour lui faire face. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en un chignon sophistiqué. Elle portait un pantalon noir serré et un débardeur blanc. Je me faisais alors la remarque que Kilian n'était pas le seul à aimer la mode de l'autre monde. Et à vrai dire, portant un pantalon noir et un haut blanc caché sous ma veste grise ainsi que des hauts talons, j'étais mal placé pour leur reprocher.

- Bonjour, Régina. Bien dormi ?

- Plutôt, oui. Et vous ?

- Étrangement bien.

J'acquiesçais, comprenant là-dedans que dernièrement, elle manquait de sommeil. Etait-ce mon retour qui l'apaisait ? Mon cœur battait plus fort à cette supposition. Cela-dit, il se serrait lorsque la belle blonde se baissait pour prendre dans ses bras une petite fille lui ressemblant énormément.

- Eva, je te présente Régina. La maman d'Henry.

L'enfant me tendait sa main et agitait ses doigts tout en bafouillant.

- Hey… Tu sais parler, ne te rend pas plus jeune que tu ne l'ais déjà. Tu as presque cinq ans.

Je déglutissais difficilement et après avoir fait un sourire forcé aux deux blondes, je me dirigeais vers la table. Mais sa main sur mon poignet me retenait.

- Régina…

Je me retournais avec un regard noir.

- Oui ?, demandais-je sèchement en apercevant la lueur amusé dans ses yeux.

- Eva est ma petite sœur.

Je me détendais.

- Oh…

Son sourire s'agrandissait et je redressais alors mon dos et levait légèrement le menton.

- Et alors ? Pourquoi cette précision ?

À ma plus grande horreur, elle lâchait un petit rire faisant sursauter la plupart de ses amis qui semblaient ne pas l'avoir entendu depuis bien longtemps.

- Toujours égal à vous-même, Régina. Ça fait plaisir.

Elle passait devant moi et allait s'asseoir entre Belle et Ruby. Je m'avançais pour m'installer à la place libre à côté de Kilian, en face de l'ancienne serveuse du Granny's. A ma droite, Kathryn me lançait un grand sourire.

- Alors, Régina, combien de temps resteras-tu au Royaume ?

Kilian posait son bras autour de mon cou.

- Autant de temps que le roi et la reine nous accepterons.

Alors qu'il embrassait mon épaule, je pouvais apercevoir Emma se tendre.

- Neal ne va surement pas te supporter très longtemps, Jones, grognait-elle.

Il lâchait un ricanement moqueur tout en se redressant.

- Est-ce que c'est lui, ou c'est toi, qui ne veux pas de moi ?

Elle appuyait ses coudes sur la table et rapprocher son visage du sien.

- _Personne_ ne veut de toi, Capitaine.

- Oh ? Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, désolé de te l'annoncer ainsi, _Gina_, mais, il semblerait que notre séjour au Royaume s'écourte un peu.

Je lui lançais un regard noir à l'entende du petit surnom et dégageais son bras de mes épaules.

- Ne m'utilise pas comme raison pour fuir.

- Je ne t'utilise pas, Amour. Tu as bien entendue ce que Swan a dit. On va bientôt devoir faire nos bagages.

- Elle plaisantait, intervenait Ruby.

J'arquais un sourcil en la direction de la blonde.

- Votre humour ne s'est donc pas amélioré ?

- Et non, que voulez-vous ? Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais.

Cette phrase aurait pu paraître anodine si elle ne m'avait pas regardé avec tant d'intensité dans les yeux. En effet, il y a avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais et mes sentiments pour elle en faisait sans aucun doute parti.

* * *

Assise sur l'un des bancs en pierre de la grande cours, je contemplais le jardin fleuri. Je ne détournais pas les yeux en sentant une présence à côté de moi.

- C'est Emma qui a insisté pour un jardin.

Je tournais la tête vers Henry. Il portait un pantalon blanc et une tunique marron. Son regard était posé sur les fleurs.

- Je ne savais pas qu'elle aimait le jardinage.

- Ce n'est pas le cas. Elle s'en fiche royalement. C'était uniquement pour que Marco devienne notre jardinier. Comme ça, il vit au château avec August. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, ils vivraient tout les deux dans une petites chaumière, très loin d'ici. Elle m'a dit que j'avais besoin d'amis et que c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé.

Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux énormément d'émotions qui me serraient le cœur. Je posais ma main sur la sienne.

- J'imagine que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi ces dernières années.

Il baissait la tête et je pouvais voir son front se plisser.

- Non, répondait-il d'une voix rauque. C'était dur. Le peuple, mes grands-parents… Ils étaient tous trop joyeux. Et Emma beaucoup trop triste. En arrivant ici, j'ai eu l'impression de perdre mes deux mères. Elle se forçait toujours à sourire devant moi. Et je le voyais. C'était difficile. Elle… elle me fuyait presque. Elle ne voulait pas me montrer sa peine alors elle m'évitait. C'était le plus dur, pour moi. Qu'elle ne soit pas toujours là. Soit elle s'occupait dans ses fonctions de Princesse pour oublier le reste, soit… elle _s'amusait_…

À son ton amer en prononçant la dernière phrase, je fronçais les sourcils.

- Elle s'amusait ?, répétais-je.

- Ouais… Elle sortait dans le village, se saouler dans les cavernes peu peuplé et… généralement, elle ne rentrait pas avant le lendemain. J'imagine qu'elle passait ses soirées en compagnie. Heureusement, depuis que mon père vit avec nous, ça n'arrive plus. Elle devient moins… mort vivante. Je ne pensais pas que venir vivre ici la rendrait si… triste. En tout cas, j'ai l'impression que ton arrivée lui a redonné quelque peu le sourire. Maman…

Il se tournait vers moi, les yeux plein d'espoir. Encore une fois, cette vision me serrait le cœur. Il semblait être tellement mal.

- J'aimerais que… que tu… hum… que tu fasses quelque chose…

Il semblait hésiter. Je décidais donc de passer une main dans ses cheveux avant de lui faire un sourire encourageant.

- Tout ce que tu veux, Henry.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais... juste l'aider…

J'arquais un sourcil.

- Comment ça ?

Il baissait la tête d'un air timide.

- Je ne sais pas… L'aider à se sentir mieux…

- Comment est-ce que je pourrais faire ?

Il haussait les épaules.

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle est attaché à toi d'une étrange façon et… Peut-être que tu pourrais discuter avec elle. Parler de ton monde…

J'hochais la tête.

- J'essayerai mais… je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle m'écoute. Tu la connais…

Il souriait à pleine dents avant de venir me serrer dans ses bras musclés.

- Merci Maman !

Je profitais de cette étreinte pour lui faire comprendre à quel point j'étais heureuse de le retrouver. Une boule se formait dans ma gorge en constatant tout ce que j'avais manqué de sa vie. Certes, pour une mère, j'avais évité la meilleure partie, l'adolescence… Mais n'était-ce pas à cette période que l'on avait le plus besoin de nos parents ? Henry avait eu personne, lui. Oh si, j'imaginais très bien ses grands-parents prendre soin de lui mais… Rien n'égalait une mère.

Il se séparait de moi et me dévisageait.

- Alors, maman, dis-moi, qu'est ce que tu as fais durant toutes ces années ? J'imagine qu'on a pas mal de chose à se raconter, non ?

Je souriais et commençais mon récit très souvent coupé par ses quelques commentaires. Ce que c'était bon de le retrouver…

* * *

_Voilà Voilà ! J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire partagé votre avis vis à vis de ce chapitre ;)_

_À Bientôt ! :D_


	4. Révélations Frustrantes

_Hey ! Coucou tout le monde :D_

_En ce doux mercredi ensoleillé, je vous publie le chapitre quatre du point de vue d'Emma_

_J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira_

_Je tennais également à vous remercier pour vos Reviews qui me touchent énormément :D J'essaie de toujours y répondre le plus rapidement possible ;)_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_Emma Swan_

Reposée contre le bord du balcon, je regardais Henry et Régina discutaient tranquillement dans le jardin. Cette image me réchauffait le cœur. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre et je savais que c'était l'une des raisons qui pousseraient Régina à rester encore un moment.

Alors que je souriais naïvement en entendant le lointain rire de la magnifique brune, j'étais rapidement entourée par Kathryn et Ruby.

- Tient, en voilà une qui reprend des couleurs, s'exclamait la blonde.

- On ne se demande pas de quoi vient ce brusque changement, déclarait Ruby d'une voix malicieuse.

- Les filles, soufflais-je. Foutez-moi la paix.

- La paix ?, répétait la brune. Nous ? Dans un autre monde, peut-être.

Je lui lançais un regard agacé, lui faisant comprendre que sa blague était de très mauvais gout.

À ma droite, Kathryn posait sa main sur la mienne.

- Tu n'as pas dormi avec Neal, cette nuit.

J'haussais les épaules.

- On ne dort jamais, de toute façon.

Ruby grimaçait.

- Epargne-nous les détails, tu veux ?

Je souriais.

- Désolé mais c'est vrai. Parfois – rarement – on discute, mais la plupart du temps, on

La brune levait la main pour me faire taire.

- Je suis la meilleure amie de ta mère, ne l'oublie pas.

Kathryn lâchait un petit rire amusé.

- Ruby… Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne le savais pas. Combien de fois Henry s'est-il plaint que ses parents l'empêchaient de dormir ?

Je sentais le rouge me montait aux joues, prise d'un soudain embarra. Je ne pourrais plus regarder mon fils en face, désormais.

- Est-ce que c'est une blague ?, demandais-je, prudemment.

- Oui.

Je roulais des yeux bien que j'étais énormément soulagée.

- Quel humour !

- La meilleure m'a entrainé.

Je souriais légèrement et reposais mon regard sur mon fils et sa mère. C'était l'une des taquineries que Régina préférait, mon humour médiocre…

Reprenant un air sérieux, Kathryn fronçait les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir parlé plus tôt de Régina ?

J'haussais les épaules.

- Pour vous dire quoi ? Qu'elle manque énormément à mon fils et que je suis soulagée qu'il l'ait retrouvé ?

Ruby me dévisageait quelques secondes, outrée.

- Ne prend pas cet air indifférent alors que ton cœur bat la chamade quand elle est dans les parages. Qu'il se sert lorsque Jones lui fait marque d'affection. Qu'il rate un battement à un simple frôlement. Qu'il s'arrête presque lorsqu'elle te regarde dans les yeux. Que tu perds ton souffle devant sa grande beauté…

Je déglutissais difficilement et laissais mes yeux trainer sur le grand jardin, d'un air pensif. J'étais démasquée. Depuis certainement un moment…

- Le peuple pense que le problème vient de ce monde, poursuivait la blonde. Ils pensent tous que tu déteste vivre ici. Ce n'est pas réellement le cas. Tu déteste vivre ici parce qu'elle est loin de toi.

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux pour tenter de faire partir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- C'est… C'est mal, hein ?, demandais-je d'une voix tremblante.

Elles échangeaient un regard hésitant avant que Kathryn ne prenne la parole calmement.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, Emma. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Evidemment, ça risque d'être assez compliqué mais… après tout ce que tu as affronté, tu peux t'en sortir, non ?

- Je… c'est… Il y a Henry, mes parents, Neal, Jones, le peuple…

Ruby levait les yeux au ciel.

- Bon sang, Emma ! Henry ne veut qu'une chose, vous voir toutes les deux heureuses ! Neal et Jones n'ont qu'à aller voir ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche d'eux, ils ne servent que pour le décor ! Et tes parents, Emma. Tes parents ! Ils t'aiment ! Et… Blanche aime beaucoup Régina aussi et… je pense qu'ils sont prêt à accepter beaucoup de chose pour toi… Quant au peuple… Nom d'un loup-garou ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à faire là-dedans ?

Alors que je voulais paraitre forte comme je l'avais fais ces dernières années, je lançais un sourire forcé. Pourtant, une larme s'échappait de mes yeux pour venir couler lentement le long de ma joue, me chatouillant quelque peu.

* * *

Je me baladais tranquillement dans les couloirs, tentant vainement de faire du tri dans mes pensées. Je relevais la tête lorsque j'entendais des pas brusques devant moi. J'étais étonnée de tomber face à face avec le pirate.

- Jones… Tu n'es pas sensé être aux écuries ?

Il secouait négativement la tête.

- Tu sais, moi, plus je suis loin de ces bestioles, mieux je me porte.

J'haussais les sourcils.

- Est-ce que le grand Capitaine Jones aurait peur des chevaux ?

- D'après ce que j'ai entendu, je ne serais pas le seul.

Je souriais malgré moi.

- C'est vrai. Les gens sont inconscients de monter sur ces… choses.

Il souriait à son tour et nous restions plantés tout les deux, l'un en face de l'autre, ne sachant trop quoi dire.

Au bout de plusieurs longues secondes, il s'approchait d'un pas hésitant.

- J'ai pas mal discuté avec Neal, depuis mon arrivée.

J'haussais les épaules.

- Maintenant que tu es avec Régina, tu n'as plus de raison de lui en vouloir, répondais-je d'un ton qui se voulait neutre.

Il ricanait légèrement, me faisant grincer des dents.

- Je sens une pointe de jalousie dans ta voix, amour.

- De la jalousie ?, répétais-je faussement étonnée. Ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité, Jones. Pour moi, tu seras toujours qu'un stupide pirate alcolo.

S'il était blessé par mes paroles, il n'en montrait rien. Au contraire, il affichait un petit sourire provocant.

- Justement, c'est ça qui te met en rogne. Comment un idiot comme moi a-t-il pu séduire une femme si parfaite que Régina Mills ? Frustrant, non ?

Je détournais les yeux, gênée. Il avait raison. Je lui en voulais tellement d'avoir réussi la où j'avais échoué. Cependant, je ne répondais pas, le laissant poursuivre.

- Au final, nous ne sommes pas si différent l'un de l'autre, Swan. Pour nous, l'amour n'est que souffrance. Alors, nous nous plongeons dans l'obscurité prétendant aller bien. Et même si personne ne nous croit, on continu de forcer des sourires. Parce que c'est ce qui nous sauve, le semblant. À prétendre être heureux, on arrive presque à se convaincre.

Je déglutissais difficilement. Qui aurait cru qu'il pouvait si bien me cerner ? Lui, Kilian Jones. Un simple pirate. J'étais cela dit plutôt étonnée qu'il compare mes sentiments aux siens. N'était-il pas heureux avec Régina ? Au lieu de le lui demander, je préférais jouer l'innocence.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Même si ma voix n'avait pas été si tremblante, il ne m'aurait tout de même pas cru.

- Tu sais, je n'ais pas pu m'empêcher de sourire lorsque Neal m'a annoncé que vous ne formiez pas un réel couple. Non pas parce que j'éprouve toujours des sentiments pour toi – rassure-toi, ce n'est pas le cas – mais parce que cela signifiait que mes doutes été confirmés. Toi, Emma Swan, fille du couple royal, Blanche-Neige et son Prince Charmant, tu ne vois que par Régina. C'est elle à qui tu pense jour et nuit.

Je sifflais de frustration. Cela commençait à faire beaucoup. Neal, Ruby, Kathryn et maintenant Jones. Je n'aurais presque pas été étonnée que mon père soit également au courant. Je me figeais à cette réflexion. Mon Dieu, il valait mieux éviter ça. J'avais bien assez de problèmes comme ça.

* * *

Lorsque j'arrivais dans le grand jardin où j'avais aperçue Henry et Régina discutaient le matin-même, Marco s'approchait de moi avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour, Emma. Il est rare de vous voir vous promener. Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?

- Neal.

- Oh, je l'ais vu discuter avec Monsieur Jones et Madame Mills. Ils sont tout les trois partis près du lac.

J'hochais la tête.

- Merci, s'il repasse, vous pourrez l'informer que je le cherche ?

Il me lançait un timide sourire.

- Je pense plutôt que vous devriez les rejoindre.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée. Je ne voudrais pas déranger.

Il posait sa main sur mon épaule et plantait son regard sur moi avec tendresse.

- De quoi avez-vous peur ?

J'haussais les épaules et, avec un coup de tête, il me désignait le chemin qui menait au lac. Après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation, je me décidais finalement à les rejoindre.

Neal était posé contre un arbre et discuté avec le pirate qui regarder Régina s'amusait quelque peu avec l'eau. Je m'approchais d'elle avec un sourire plus grand qu'il n'aurait dû l'être.

- Vous ressemblez à Henry découvrant les joies des ricochets.

Elle souriait à son tour tout en se redressant.

- En effet, la mer de Storybrooke était trop agitée pour qu'il puisse en faire là-bas.

- À vrai dire… je garde un plutôt mauvais souvenir de cette plage. La dernière fois que j'y suis allé, j'ai été accablé par des sentiments bien trop douloureux et apaisant en même temps.

Je la voyais se tendre. Voilà, c'était fait. Il fallait absolument que je lui rappelle ce moment qu'elle semblait avoir oublié dans les bras de Jones.

Et un grand sourire satisfait apparaissait sur mes lèvres lorsqu'elle serrait la mâchoire et que son regard noisette vagabondait de mes lèvres à mes yeux.

- Honnêtement, pour ma part, j'en garde de bon souvenir, de cet endroit. Il s'y est passé des choses bien étrange mais… souvent agréable. La douleur est apparue une fois la plage quittée.

À mon tour de rester bouche-bée. Heureusement pour moi, Neal venait interrompre notre conversation en posant une main sur mon épaule.

- On vous laisse entre femmes, je dois présenter un ami à Kilian.

J'hochais la tête et les laissais s'éloigner pendant que je m'asseyais sur un banc en ferraille blanc. Il ne fallait pas longtemps à Régina pour me rejoindre.

- J'ai discuté avec Henry ce matin.

- Ouais, j'ai vu ça. C'est cool. Il a besoin de vous.

- Il a tellement grandi…

Je soupirais.

- Dix-huit ans déjà. Je me sens vachement vieille ! Imaginez, j'avais son âge quand je suis tombée enceinte.

- Personnellement, à son âge, j'étais fiancé à un homme ayant l'âge de mon père.

Je grimaçais.

- On n'a pas été gâtée par la vie, hein ?

- Vous parlez comme si votre mort était proche.

Je souriais légèrement.

- Vous avez raison, je devrais rester encore un bon moment en vie. Les choses ont le temps de changer. Pour vous, c'est déjà le cas. Vous êtes une femme épanouie dans les bras de Jones…

Le sourire malicieux qui se formait sur ses lèvres ne me disait rien de bon. À ma grande surprise, elle s'approchait lentement de mon oreille.

- Avouez que vous êtes jalouse.

Je déglutissais en entendant sa voix suave, ce qui semblait l'amuser au plus haut point.

- Ne rougissez pas, Miss Swan, susurrait-elle. Il n'y a aucun mal à être possessive.

Elle se redressait avec un sourire taquin et je me raclais la gorge alors qu'elle ne perdait rien de son beau sourire.

- Vous êtes vraiment… étonnante, Régina.

Pendant quelques secondes, je pensais qu'elle ne répondrait pas. Cela dit, elle devait certainement avoir trouvé une réponse convenable puisque son sourire devenait presque machiavélique alors qu'elle commençait à ouvrir sa bouche. Puis elle la refermait et, avec sa main droite, elle venait caressait mon épaule dénudé, s'amusant à retiré la bretelle de mon débardeur et de la remettre de manière sensuelle. Elle mordillait alors sa lèvre inférieure et mon cœur cessé de battre durant un temps que je n'aurais su déterminer.

- Parce que j'ai remarqué votre jalousie ?, demandait-elle, lentement. Je n'ai aucun mérite. Je suis loin d'être la seule.

Je sentais mes joues s'enflammer. Tout comme le reste de mon corps, en fait. Je tournais la tête vers elle et perdait mon souffle en constatant la proximité de nos visages. Ses yeux - emplis d'un sentiment fort que je n'étais pas sur de reconnaitre – passaient frénétiquement de mes lèvres à mes yeux, comme hésitant à reproduire le geste qu'elle avait fait quelques années plus tôt. J'avais été stupide de croire qu'elle l'avait oublié puisque si j'en croyais la chaleur et l'intensité que je percevais sur son visage, ce baiser lui avait évoqué les mêmes sensations que moi… Un bien immense qui, une fois achevé, s'était transformé en grande souffrance. Mais alors… si mes sentiments étaient réciproque, qui était le pirate pour elle ? Certainement la même chose que Neal pour moi.

Je souriais à mon tour, avec autant de malice qu'elle, quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Vous parlez de cette même jalousie que vous avez ressentie lorsque je vous ais présenté Eva ?

Elle me rendait bien mon sourire, mais avec plus de douceur, cette fois.

Lorsqu'elle posait ses lèvres sur ma joue froide, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me crisper. Alors qu'elle se relevait, je posais mes doigts à l'endroit exacts où elle venait de m'embrasser et je lui lançais un sourire niais.

- Reste !

Elle se tournait vers moi, sourcils haussés et sourire moqueur.

- Décidemment, Miss Swan, il va falloir vous décider. Soit vous me tutoyer, soit vous me vouvoyer mais faites un choix.

Je me relevais pour être à sa hauteur.

- Et vous, décidez-vous entre Jones et moi. Je ne veux pas être votre jouet.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à m'éloigner, elle me retenait par le poignet. Je gardais les yeux fixés devant moi, refusant de me retourner.

- Mon choix est déjà fait. Sinon, je ne serais pas là…

Et tout naturellement, elle passait devant moi et s'éloignait. Je la regardais faire, une expression mi-surprise mi-satisfaite sur le visage.

* * *

Dans la soirée, alors que je me promenais encore une fois dans les jardins, je tombais sur ma mère, assise sur un banc, le regard perdue dans les fleurs. Elle portait une robe blanche lui allant à ravir et, sur ses longs cheveux noirs lui tombant sur les épaules, était fièrement posée sa couronne.

Je m'installais à côté d'elle dans un soupire.

- Tu ne devrais pas êtres à table ? David doit te chercher.

- Autant que toi.

Je souriais.

- C'est vrai. Je profite de la fraicheur pour me changer les idées.

Elle posait ses yeux remplis de tendresse vers moi.

- Quelles idées ?

Je détournais le regard, gêné.

- Rien… Juste… Bah… ça fait déjà cinq ans qu'on est parti et… ça fait un drôle d'effet de se dire que c'est passé si…

Je ne terminais pas ma phrase. J'aurais bien dis que ça passait vite mais… je n'avais pas envie de lui mentir. Pas alors qu'elle me regardait avec autant d'affection.

- Atrocement lentement, complétait-elle. C'est à ça que tu pense, n'est-ce pas ?

Je la dévisageais, mal à l'aise.

- Oui…, murmurais-je. Je… J'aimerais vraiment me sentir à ma place mais… je n'y arrive pas. C'est trop dur. Ce monde est

- Non, me coupait-elle. On sait toute les deux que le problème ne vient pas du monde. Certes, tu n'aime pas beaucoup l'idée que les chevaux soient notre principal moyen de transport. Mais le vrai problème vient de ton cœur, Emma. Tu es tiraillée par tes sentiments. Nous en avions déjà discuté, toute les deux.

Je grimaçais en repensant à la fois où j'avais pleuré dans ses bras après lui avoir avoué que Régina me manquait. Elle m'avait consolé durant toute la nuit et nous n'avions jamais ré-abordé le sujet. En partie parce que je m'arrangeais toujours pour éviter cette conversation.

Elle posait sa main sur mon cœur et cherchait mon regard pour attirer toute mon attention.

- Ecoute-le. C'est le seul qui peut te donner ton bonheur. J'ai longtemps tenté de considérer ton père comme rien d'autre qu'un Prince promis à une autre Princesse. Mais… Mon cœur n'était pas d'accord. C'est frustrant, non ? De ne rien pouvoir contrôler.

Je laissais une larme coulait le long de ma joue. Avec sa main froide, elle venait l'essuyer avant de me lancer un sourire rassurant.

- Ça va aller, Emma. Je suis là, Henry et Eva sont là, Ruby et Kathryn aussi, même Neal…

- Je… David…

Elle grimaçait.

- Alors là, je te souhaite bon courage. Ça ne va pas être facile. Mais… c'est à elle de faire ses preuves. Si elle tient réellement à toi, elle va devoir nous le prouver.

J'acquiesçais avec difficultés.

- Mais… si… si elle ne tient pas à moi ?

Un grand sourire se formait sur son visage.

- Oh, crois-moi, Emma, elle tient _beaucoup_ à toi.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

- Ce genre d'amour ne peut être que réciproque.

Elle m'embrassait le front et s'éloignait, me laissant seule sous le ciel sombre qui commençait à s'étoiler. Venait-elle réellement de sous-entendre que Régina était mon Véritable Amour ?

Je posais ma main sur mon cœur et le sentais battre rapidement. Je ne pouvais le nier, ce que je ressentais pour elle était fort puissant. Bien plus que ce que j'avais éprouvé pour Neal quelques années plus tôt…

* * *

_Voilà Voilà :D Je sais, c'est un peu court mais j'espère que ça vous a quand même plus ;) Si c'est le cas, - Et même si ça ne l'est pas - n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir en laissant un petit - ou grand, au choix, j'aime bien les deux - message :D_

_Allez, je vous dis à bientôt en espérant avoir perdu personne en chemin ;)_


	5. Déclarations Solennelles

_Coucou tout le monde :D_

_Je dois vous avouer que je vous avais légèrement oublié :/_

_Faut dire que pendant les vacances, j'oublie un peu quel jour on est, Désolé )_

_Enfin bon, voici la suite, Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_Régina Mills :_

Je levais la tête vers le ciel étoilé pour contempler les constellations de ce monde et les comparer à celles que j'admirais à Storybrooke. Je me souvenais des nuits où je racontais à Henry la signification de chacune d'entre elles. J'en avais d'ailleurs inventé la plupart. Mais peu importait, ces instants restaient magique pour lui autant que pour moi.

- Tu n'es toujours pas couché ?

Je sursautais avant de me tourner vers une Kathryn tout sourire.

- Toi non plus. Je croyais que les femmes enceintes avaient besoin de repos.

Elle me rejoignait sans perdre son sourire.

- Frederick est parti avec Sean pour deux ou trois jours. J'ai du mal à dormir seule.

- Tu reste éveillée toute la nuit ?

Elle secouait négativement la tête.

- Généralement, je retrouve Emma.

Malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je ne parvenais pas à retenir le grognement qui s'échappait de ma bouche. Elle lâchait un petit rire moqueur.

- Jalouse ?

- En aucun cas, répondais-je froidement.

Elle secouait la tête me faisant comprendre qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot.

- Tu as parlé à Mary-Margareth depuis ton retour ?

- Non. Je l'ais évité.

- Tu ne devrais pas. Elle a beaucoup de chose à te dire.

J'arquais un sourcil.

- Comme ?

Elle haussait les épaules.

- Tu verras par toi-même.

Je soupirais et nous restions toute les deux, le regard sur les étoiles pendant un bon moment avant qu'elle ne se tourne une nouvelle fois vers moi.

- Tu ne t'imagines même pas à quel point ces cinq dernières années ont pu être à la fois tendues, joyeuses et douloureuses.

- Elles l'étaient aussi pour moi. Sans la joie, cependant.

Elle me lançait un sourire triste.

- Des cauchemars… Ils ne faisaient que des cauchemars…

- Henry ?, demandais-je précipitamment.

- Oui. Henry et Emma. C'était infernal. Elle refusait d'inquiéter votre fils, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne lui en parlait pas et qu'elle s'échappait tout les soirs.

- C'est égoïste de sa part. Henry avait besoin d'elle et elle a fuit ses responsabilités.

- Elle n'était plus vraiment elle.

J'arquais un sourcil et plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle ressentait quelques choses d'étrange en elle. Comme si on lui serrait fortement la poitrine.

Elle prenait ma main et la posait sur mon cœur avec un fin sourire.

- Tu ressentais la même chose, pas vrai ?

Je détournais les yeux sans lui répondre. De toute façon, c'était une question rhétorique. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle avait raison.

Elle s'éloignait de moi avec un sourire tendre.

- Un soir, alors qu'Emma et moi étions toute les deux dans la chambre, elle m'a demandé de lui parler de toi. De lui raconter comment tu étais passé de la belle-mère de Blanche à l'horrible Méchante Reine. Alors… je lui ais expliqué ce que je savais. Soit… pas grand-chose. J'ai seulement pu lui dire à quel point tu étais aveuglé par ta rancœur. Je n'ai pas pu lui dire d'où elle venait… cette rancœur. Parce qu'au final, personne ne le sait vraiment. À part elle et toi. C'est pour ça, que vous devriez discuter.

Je baissais la tête et resserrais les mains sur la rambarde.

- Je sais mais… c'est dur…

Elle hochait la tête et à ma plus grande surprise, elle venait me serrait dans ses bras. Est-ce que c'était le fait de vivre au château qui les rendait si tactile ? Je restais crispé, pas habituée à ce genre de chose et elle s'éloignait rapidement.

- Je vais rejoindre Emma, elle doit certainement tenter de dormir… en vain.

J'acquiesçais.

- Je te proposerais bien de m'accompagner mais… Toute les trois dans sa chambre… Tu comprends que je me sentirais un peu de trop.

Je sentais le rouge me montait aux joues alors qu'elle s'éclipsait avec un grand sourire. J'avais la désagréable impression qu'ici, tout le monde avait comprit ce qui lié Emma et moi…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsque j'entrais dans la salle à manger, j'avais l'étonnante surprise de n'y trouver que le couple Royal et leurs deux filles. Emma me lançait un grand sourire avant de m'indiquer de m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Sur ses genoux, la petite blonde s'agitait et me tendait sa main que j'attrapais avec un sourire.

- Gina !

_- Ré_gina, corrigeait Emma.

- Rigina.

Mary-Margareth secouait la tête d'un air amusé.

- N'insiste pas, Emma. Elle le fait exprès.

La grande blonde posait ses yeux sur sa sœur et approchait sa bouche de son oreille.

- Sinon, tu peux l'appeler Madame le Maire, elle adore ça, chuchotait-elle suffisamment fort pour que je puisse l'entendre.

Je roulais des yeux bien que mon amusement était trahi par mon sourire que je ne parvenais pas à cacher.

- Je ne suis plus Maire. Je gère une entreprise, désormais.

- Wow ! Très impressionnant. Je suis sûr que tu terrifie tout ton personnel.

Je grimaçais.

- Je ne trouve pas. Je suis juste… un peu… exigeante.

- Elle est terrifiante, confirmait une voix que je reconnaissais sans grand mal grâce au fort accent britannique.

Je me tournais vers Kilian qui entrait avec un sourire moqueur avant de se placer face à moi.

- À chaque fois que j'entre dans l'entreprise, j'entends ses employés paniqué à l'idée de la décevoir.

Au son du rire de la belle blonde, mon cœur ratait un battement.

- Je ne les comprends pas. Moi j'adorais ça, l'énerver.

- Ouais, bah pas moi…, commentait Mary-Margareth tout en se servant un verre de jus de fruit.

David la regardait avec une tendresse à en vomir.

- On ne peut pas t'en vouloir d'avoir un caractère plus réfléchi que celui de notre fille.

- Sauf votre respect, Monsieur Nolan, tout le monde a un caractère plus réfléchi que celui de votre fille.

La belle blonde me lançait un faux regard noir sous les sourires amusés des présents.

Kilian attrapait un beignet à l'aide de son crochet et me le montrait, un air amusé sur le visage.

- Tiens, c'est marrant, ça me rappelle ton assistante. La petite Jenny.

Je roulais des yeux alors que tous les regards se posaient sur nous avec interrogation. Naturellement, le pirate jugeait bon de leur expliquer.

- Tous les matins, Régina trouvait un beignet à la framboise avec une tasse de café sucré sur son bureau. Elle avait une prétendante.

Emma lâchait un petit rire amusé alors que ses parents ne semblaient pas comprendre. Elle se tournait vers moi, le regard rieur.

- Et elle n'a jamais deviné que tu étais allergique aux framboises ? Tu ne le lui as jamais dis ? Etonnant. Tu ne te serais pas gênée pour me le faire remarquer, à moi !

- Comme si c'était votre genre, de m'apporter mon petit-déjeuner.

- Hey ! Ce n'est pas moi votre secrétaire ! J'étais juste un excellent Shérif.

- Excellent ? Vous passiez votre temps à dormir.

Elle allait répliquer mais été arrêter par la petite main de sa sœur qui venait se posait sur sa joue.

- Ma' ! J'ai faim !

Dans un même mouvement, ses parents et sa sœur levaient les yeux au ciel.

- Tu as _toujours_ faim !, grognait la belle blonde.

- Oh ? Ça me rappelle quelqu'un.

Elle se tournait vers moi avec un léger sourire.

- Je vous sens de bonne humeur, Régina.

- En effet, intervenait Kilian. C'est plutôt étrange, habituellement le matin, elle est d'une humeur massacrante.

Je lui lançais un regard noir et était amusée de constater qu'Emma en faisait autant.

- C'est toi, qui me mets de mauvaise humeur !

- Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. Je t'entends crier sur tout avant même que je ne sorte de ma chambre.

La belle blonde arquait un sourcil.

- Vous ne dormez pas dans la même pièce ?

Je restais interdite alors que le pirate se levait avec un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Il attrapait une tasse de café et commençait à s'éloigner.

- Débrouille-toi, Amour. J'en ais fais assez comme-ça.

Une fois que la grande porte en bois se fermait sur lui, trois regards interrogateurs se posaient sur moi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous ne nous dites pas ?, demandait le Roi, suspicieux.

J'haussais les épaules.

- Rien de très important, rassurez-vous.

À côté de lui, je pouvais voir mon ex belle-fille affichait un grand sourire avant de se levait pour prendre sa plus jeune fille dans les bras.

- David, tu viens ? Je vais balader Eva, elle veut prendre un peu l'air.

Il s'apprêtait à refuser mais sous le regard insistant de sa femme, il la suivait à l'extérieur.

Emma se tournait vers moi avec un fin sourire.

- J'aimerais… j'aimerais que tu me racontes tout ce que tu as fais depuis notre séparation.

Je prenais une grande inspiration avant de plonger mon regarde dans le sien.

- Après votre départ, je suis restée de nombreuses heures à Storybrooke. J'ai fais le tour de la ville en m'attardant à certains endroits où j'avais passé beaucoup de temps. Puis, j'ai pris ma voiture et j'ai filé. Je ne savais pas vraiment où j'allais mais au bout d'un moment, je suis arrivée dans une grande ville. Boston. Vous aviez raison, je n'aimais pas du tout. Je suis restais deux jours là-bas. Dans un hôtel plutôt pas mal. Et puis… J'ai pris l'avion jusqu'en France où je suis restée de nombreux semaines avant de partir pour le Japon. Je suis restais quatre mois et puis… j'ai décidé d'aller en Italie. Comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Je n'y suis pas resté très longtemps, à peine trois semaines. J'ai ensuite décidé de revenir au Etats-Unis. Et… Manhattan.

Elle affichait un grand sourire.

- Un coup de tête aussi ou…

- Un hasard, plus tôt. C'est par l'aéroport de cette ville que je suis revenir en Amérique. Alors… Je me suis prise une chambre d'hôtel pendant quelque temps avant de me décider à payer un loyer. J'ai très vite créé mon entreprise qui marche étonnamment bien.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- L'entreprise ?

Elle acquiesçait et je détournais alors les yeux, gênée.

- Ce… ça n'a pas d'importance.

Elle me faisait son air de chien battu qui ressemblait tellement à celui d'Henry lorsqu'il était jeune. Je buvais une gorgée de mon café noir _sans sucre_ avant de répondre dans un murmure espérant qu'elle entende mal.

- Swan Queen Company…

Ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

- Sérieusement ? Swan ? Comme moi ?

- Non, répondais-je sèchement. C'était juste pour… le cygne.

Elle lâchait un petit rire et je me détendais alors.

- Bien sûr, ouais. Plutôt un signe. Ce n'est pas grave, vous savez. Je ne vous en veux pas. Ça déchire, Swan Queen. Vivement que je sois une Reine, finalement.

Je roulais des yeux devant sa naïveté. C'était surtout un mélange de son nom et de mon ancien titre. Mais peu importait.

- Et alors, vous avez passé les quatre années suivantes à travailler pour l'entreprise ?

J'hochais la tête.

- Je préférais me concentrer sur quelques choses de façon à ne pas trop penser à Henry. J'ai rencontré beaucoup de monde. Sans jamais me faire de vrais amis. Juste de simple connaissance. Comme mes voisins. Je vis dans un grand immeuble. À chaque étage, il y a quatre appartements luxueux.

Elle sifflait d'admiration.

- L'entreprise devait vous rapporter pas mal !

- En effet. Croyez-le ou non, j'ai eu plusieurs colocataires.

Elle me dévisageait quelques secondes.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Régina Mills vivait en colocation ?

Je souriais, amusée.

- Aucunes de mes colocataires n'est resté très longtemps. Deux mois tout au plus. Seule Leah Molson est restée plus d'un an. C'est Kilian qui l'a poussé à partir lorsqu'il est arrivé. Ces deux là ne pouvaient pas se supporter. C'était bien dommage, je m'étais habituée à la présence de la jeune brune.

- Comment Jones est arrivé ?

Je soupirais.

- Comme je vous l'ais expliqué l'autre soir, il a frappé à ma porte un matin, et m'a proposé d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. C'est lorsque j'ai vu qu'il avait réussi à convaincre Jenny d'entrait dans mon bureau que je me suis décidée à l'écouter. Il m'a proposé de revenir. J'ai refusée, bien sûr. Il m'a alors sorti un tas d'autres arguments et… j'ai fini par l'inviter à manger le soir même à mon appart. Leah avait un rendez-vous d'affaire, nous étions seuls. Comme vous vous en doutez, on a fini par coucher ensemble.

Je la voyais déglutir et je souriais.

- Le lendemain, je l'ais viré de chez-moi. On ne s'est retrouvé il n'y a que cinq mois.

Elle arquait un sourcil.

- Sérieusement ?

- Ouais. J'étais parti à New York pour la semaine, j'avais une réunion importante là-bas. Lorsque je suis rentrée, Leah m'a annoncé qu'un ami à moi particulièrement agaçant avait emménagé. Lorsque j'ai vu le pirate, j'ai tenté de le virer encore une fois. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Il avait des arguments plus convaincants que la dernière fois. Ou alors, Henry me manquait de plus en plus… J'ai accepté qu'il reste en attendant de trouver un moyen pour l'aider à revenir ici. Il était sensé rentrer au Royaume pendant que je restais à Manhattan. Je lui avais demandé de vous transmettre quelques messages. Mais… au dernier moment, il m'a demandé de l'accompagner. J'ai d'abord refusé. Je tenais un peu à ma vie. Et puis… Finalement, je me suis dis que ma vie n'était pas grand-chose… Alors, j'ai passé un coup de fil à Jenny pour lui demander de s'occuper de l'entreprise pendant un moment, que je partais en voyage loin. Et… Leah a accepté de revenir à l'appartement. Kilian et moi n'avons jamais formé un couple. Juste une équipe. On a fini par devenir des amis, en quelques sortes…

Elle fronçait les sourcils.

- Régina ?

Dans ses yeux d'un magnifique vert émeraude, je voyais un mélange d'appréhension et de peine. Alors, je savais qu'elle avait compris dans qu'elle situation je me trouvais.

Elle inspirait fortement.

- Le monde dans lequel j'ai été élevé te manque, n'est-ce pas ? Que ce soit Manhattan ou Storybrooke… Tu aime vivre dans ce monde.

J'hochais lentement la tête et je la voyais désemparé. J'étais étonnée de voir des larmes brillaient dans ses si beaux yeux. Et pour inverser de la fois précédente, je posais ma main sur la joue et venais poser mon front contre le sien.

- Ne pars pas ! Je t'en supplie, Régina ! Ne me laisse pas ! Ne _nous_ laisse pas ! Henry aussi a besoin de toi !

Je fermais les yeux tout en soupirant. Je ne voulais pas les laisser. Mais je ne voulais pas non plus vivre dans ce monde où on me haïssait.

- Je ne sais pas, Emma. Je ne sais pas…

Je sentais sa respiration se bloquer quelques secondes et je devinais qu'elle retenait un sanglot. Elle agrippait ma veste et venait posait rageusement sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

- Je ne te laisserais pas partir…, murmurait-elle.

Je passais ma main dans son dos et tentais de la réconforter. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle pour me faire apprécier les contacts physiques.

* * *

Alors que je me baladais à cheval avec Henry, nous avions l'étonnante surprise de croiser le couple royal, tout deux sur des chevaux blancs. Nous nous arrêtions face à eux.

- Vous étiez parti en balade ?, s'exclamait Henry. Je vous cherchais depuis ce matin. Eva n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et Man' ne voulait pas s'occuper d'elle. Elle n'a pas quitté la chambre de toute la matinée. Je me demande pourquoi.

Je trouvais soudainement le paysage de la forêt fort intéressant. Je sentais le regard de mon ancienne belle-fille posait sur moi et je me sentais de plus en plus mal.

- Au fait, Henry, intervenait celle-ci. Comment avance tes cours de combat ?

Son mari la dévisageait d'un air étonné.

- Tu m'as demandé d'arrêter parce qu'Emma n'aimait pas l'idée qu'Henry devienne un chevalier.

- Oui, mais, je pensais que vous continuiez à vous amuser quand même…

Le petit brun roulait des yeux.

- Mary-Margareth cherche juste un moyen pour qu'on s'éloigne tout les deux afin de la laissait seule avec maman.

Le roi semblait alors réagir et c'est au galop qu'il partait à la suite de mon fils.

Nos chevaux marchant en même rythme côte à côte, Mary-Margareth et moi avancions dans le calme jusqu'à ce qu'elle se racle la gorge.

- Régina… Nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire, n'est-ce pas ?

J'hochais lentement la tête.

- Plutôt, oui. Tu aimerais me parler de ta trahison pour que je puisse… comprendre. Et t'aimerais que je te parler de toutes mes tentatives de meurtres… Moi, je veux simplement essayer de laisser ça derrière.

Elle soupirait tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

- Cora… Elle… Je… Je ne pensais pas qu'elle le tuerait. Et… je ne savais pas, qu'elle l'avait tué. Sinon… Peut-être que… J'aurais agit différemment.

J'étouffais un rire amer.

- Ça n'aurait pas changé le fait que Daniel était mort. Assassiné sous mes yeux par la main de ma mère.

Elle déglutissait difficilement.

- Certes. Mais… je me serais montré moins enthousiaste à l'idée que tu te mari à mon père. Ça m'aurait peut-être évité de me retrouver avec un chasseur à mes trousses quelques années plus tard.

- Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à tué ton père moi-même. J'ai laissé le géni le faire à ma place. Je comptais en faire autant avec toi. Mais… cet incapable de Graham Humbert n'a pas su être à la hauteur.

Je pouvais la voir frissonner et je réalisais alors que j'avais utilisé un ton aussi froid que dans l'autre temps.

- Tu sais, Régina… Lorsque j'ai compris que c'était toi qui l'envoyé me tuer, je n'ai été que moyennement surprise. Après tout, j'avais vu ton regard devenir de plus en plus sombre. Mais j'ai tout de même senti mon cœur se serrait et les larmes s'immisçaient dans mes yeux. Pas parce que je pensais mourir mais parce que je venais de perdre une amie. Tu… je n'ai pas été capable de t'aider…

- Personne ne l'a pu. Tinkerbell a bien essayé mais… ça n'a pas fonctionné. Seul Henry a réussi. Et… comme un retour en arrière, tu me l'as pris… Encore une fois, tu m'as privé de l'être le plus important pour moi.

Je n'osais pas la regarder, de peur de voir ses larmes sur ses joues pâles. Ainsi, je restais la tête droite, les yeux posés sur les écuries que je pouvais apercevoir. J'avais envie de donner un coup à mon cheval de façon à se qu'il accélère et que cette douloureuse conversation cesse au plus vite mais je n'en faisais rien.

- Pendant ces cinq dernières années, il ne s'est pas passé un seul jour sans que je culpabilise. Mais il faut me comprendre… J'ai naïvement cru en toi combien de fois ? Combien de fois est-ce que je me suis retrouvée à pleurer parce que j'avais espéré que tu avais changé ? Alors… Je n'ai pas voulu faire encore une fois cette erreur. Surtout pas maintenant que j'avais retrouvé David et Emma.

Je ne répondais pas. Durant ces cinq dernières années, j'avais passé mes nuits à réfléchir. Et je savais bien que sa réaction était compréhensible.

- Tu as toujours dit que j'étais quelqu'un de beaucoup trop gentille et naïve pour tomber dans tes pièges à chaque fois… En vérité, c'est surtout parce que j'espérais vraiment que tu sois redevenu la Régina qui m'a élevé. Mais j'ai fini par me faire à l'idée que tu ne deviendras plus jamais celle que tu étais autrefois. Trop de chose se sont passé. Trop de sang à coulé. Et… Je sais que… Ton mariage avec mon père était loin du bonheur… pour toi…

Je serrais les dents et nous continuions d'avancer en silence. Bien sûr que ce mariage arrangé avait été un désastre. Il avait quarante ans de plus que moi !

Seuls les rires lointains d'Henry, Emma et un jeune homme que je reconnaissais comme August résonnaient dans nos oreilles. Ils étaient tout les trois devant les écuries et semblaient plutôt bien s'amuser. J'étais heureuse de remarquer que la blonde avait fini par retrouver le sourire.

- Pourquoi pleurait-elle ?

Je soupirais.

- Je lui ais dit qu'une fois l'anniversaire d'Henry passé, je rentrerais dans l'autre monde… Elle refuse que je laisse encore notre fils seul.

Elle ne semblait pas étonnée de la nouvelle.

- Je me doutais que tu ne voudrais pas rester. J'ai vu à Storybrooke à quel point ça te plaisait ce style de vie. Bien différent du notre. Cela dit… J'espère qu'ils arriveront à te convaincre de rester.

- Ils ?

- Henry et Emma.

Je me crispais sur mon cheval.

- Emma ?, répétais-je d'une faible voix.

- Régina… Tu savais ce qu'elle représentait pour toi bien avant notre départ de Storybrooke.

Elle avait raison. Je le savais depuis notre retour de Neverland. J'avais juste refusé de l'admettre.

- Emma a toujours beaucoup de mal avec la magie, déclarait-elle. Je pense qu'il lui arrive encore de douter de son existence.

- Je dois comprendre par là qu'elle ne croit pas au Véritable Amour ?

Elle ne répondait pas et je soupirais tout en posant mes yeux sur la belle blonde, au loin. Je pouvais voir ses belles boucles volaient alors qu'elle courait derrière Henry pour une raison inconnue. Elle avait un sourire quasi éclatant et on ne pouvait presque plus voir les marques des larmes qu'elle avait versé toute la matinée. Elle portait un short noir et un débardeur blanc lui donnant un air bien trop décontracté pour une Princesse. Mais elle s'en fichait royalement, sans mauvais jeux de mots.

Lorsque ses yeux d'un magnifique vert émeraude se posaient sur moi, son sourire s'évaporait petit à petit pour ne devenir qu'un léger rictus à peine perceptible de là où j'étais. Elle tentait de me faire comprendre par son regard qu'elle ne me reprochait en rien mon choix. Cela dit, mon cœur se serrait à cette idée. Je ne pourrais définitivement pas me séparer encore une fois d'elle. Alors même si je devais vivre enfermé dans un château où peu de gens m'appréciaient… juste pour elle, je le ferrais.

- Autrefois, Blanche, j'ai été ta belle-mère. Désormais, j'aimerais que tu deviennes la mienne.

Et sans un mot de plus, je donnais un coup à mon cheval pour qu'il accélère. Je savais qu'elle portait sur moi un regard rassuré. Plus jamais je ne laisserais Emma Swan souffrir et elle le savait.

* * *

Voilà Voilà, on se quitte sur ces belles paroles ;) J'espère que ça vous a plu :D A la semaine prochaine pour la suite )


	6. Grandes Confidences

_Alors, tout d'abord, je tenais à vous remercier pour tout vos Reviews, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas prit le temps de vous répondre mais sachez que ça me fait quand même très plaisir de les lire :D_

_ Ensuite, je voulais vous prévenir que je pars la semaine prochaine au ski donc, pas de suite avant quinze jours, encore désolé :/ _

_Bon, sinon, après de très long mois d'attente, la suite de Once Upon A Time arrive ENFIN ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Moi, j'ai adoré :D Vivement la suite ;) Cette nouvelle malédiction promet d'être très intéressante ! J'ai hâte qu'Emma revoit Régina :D Même si je doute que les retrouvailles soient les même que celles que j'ai écris ;)_

_Allez, bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

_Emma Swan_

Je courais après Henry qui venait, encore une fois, de se moquer de ma phobie des grandes bestioles présentent dans l'écurie d'à côté. Alors que j'allais le rattraper et lui faire regretter ses mots presque blessants, je sentais un regard posé sur moi. Je tournais la tête vers la forêt et perdais mon souffle en apercevant Régina et ma mère, chacune sur leur cheval. J'étais impressionné par l'assurance et la grâce que renvoyait la belle brune. La bête sur laquelle elle était montée paraissait presque adorable tellement Régina la métrisait parfaitement bien. Mes yeux s'encraient aux siens et je perdais petit à petit mon sourire sous l'intensité de cet échange. Depuis que Mary-Margareth m'avait fait réaliser l'importance qu'avait Régina pour moi, je ne cessais d'avoir peur. Aimer une personne dont on est loin est une chose. Mais aimer de l'amour le plus puissant une personne qui va bientôt nous être encore une fois arraché et tout autre. Elle avait prévue de repartir dans moins d'un mois et je n'étais certaine de parvenir à l'en empêcher. Et plutôt que de le lui reprocher, je préférais en profiter avant que m'a vie ne redevienne le fiasco qu'elle était ces cinq dernières années. Je parvenais à apercevoir une petite étincelle dans ses yeux avant que ses lèvres ne bougent lentement sous l'oreille attentive de ma mère et qu'elle n'ordonne à son cheval d'accélérait. Derrière elle, Mary-Margareth affichait un grand sourire et me lançait un rapide clin d'œil que je ne savais comment prendre.

- Alors, Man', criait Henry, dans mon dos. Tu abandonnes déjà ?

Je me tournais vers lui avec un faible sourire.

- Tu sais, je me fais vieille, il faut me laisser le temps pour récupérer.

Il me souriait mais son attention était vite occupée par Régina qui descendait de son cheval avant d'entrer dans l'écurie.

- Je vais aider Maman puisque ce n'est pas toi qui va pouvoir lui être utile.

Je lui lançais un regard noir et il partait rejoindre sa mère avec un petit rire. Je me tournais alors vers August dont le visage ressemblait de plus en plus à celui qu'il avait lors de notre première rencontre.

- Et toi, ne t'avise pas de me faire la moindre remarque !

- Je n'oserais pas, Princesse Emma. C'est tout de même grâce à vous que je vis si aisément.

Je sentais bien l'ironie dans sa voix mais ne relevais pas. Vivre avec lui s'avérait bien plus difficile que ce que j'avais cru. Il me rappelait sans cesse l'homme qui m'avait espionné durant des années sans que je ne connaisse son existence. J'aurais aimé que la fée bleue trouve un moyen de lui redonner la mémoire mais … Cela en serait revenu à prendre le seul ami d'Henry et ce n'était même pas pensable.

- Vous me regardez encore d'une étrange façon …

Je détournais les yeux, gênée. Marco nous avait à tous, demandé de ne pas parler à August de sa vie passée. Chose dont j'avais beaucoup de mal à cacher.

- Hum … Dis, si on allait retrouver Régina et ton ami ?

Il arquait un sourcil et je roulais déjà des yeux sentant la réplique arriver.

- Vous êtes sûr de vouloir vous approcher des chevaux ?

- Tu te rappelle que j'ai le pouvoir de te virer quand je le veux ?

- Vous n'oseriez pas, si ?

Je soupirais et nous nous dirigions tout les deux vers les box. J'entendais la voix presque grave d'Henry parler d'un ton amusé à Régina et je décidais alors de rester à l'entrée pour écouter leur conversation. August semblait le comprendre puisqu'il levait les yeux au ciel tout en murmurant que j'avais de très mauvaise manière ou quelque chose dans le genre.

- … de te préciser qu'elle n'a jamais été montée.

- Vraiment jamais ?

- Non, elle ne veut que Emma et Emma veut tout sauf elle.

J'entendais un petit rire sortir de la bouche de la belle brune. -

Il va vraiment falloir qu'elle combatte sa peur. Elle ne va pas tenir éternellement dans ce monde si elle refuse d'approcher les chevaux.

J'entendais un silence et je résistais à l'envie de faire un pas en avant pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

- En vérité … Je la taquine beaucoup avec ça mais … Je pense que… il doit il y avoir une raison particulière pour qu'elle les… déteste.

- Les déteste ? Je croyais qu'elle en avait peur, pas qu'elle les haïssait.

- Ouais… je ne sais pas vraiment, à vrai dire… J'ai l'impression qu'elle a dû avoir un accident où… quelque chose dans le genre étant plus jeune.

Je déglutissais difficilement et August faisait _involontairement_ - selon lui - tomber un seau qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Je lui lançais un regard noir et avançais d'un pas pour me montrer à la vue des deux Mills. Henry écarquillait les yeux et prenait un faux air paniqué.

- Man' ! Tu es sûre que ça va ? Fais attention à toi ! Un cheval pourrait s'échapper et te sauter dessus !

Derrière moi, August ricanait avant de se joindre à nous. Mon fils se tournait vers Régina, le regard rieur.

- C'est la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'elle entre ici.

La brune se tournait vers moi avec un sourire amusé.

- On dirait qu'il adore se moquer de toi.

- Non, tu crois ?

Il nous dévisageait une à une avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Et depuis quand vous avez décidé de passer définitivement au tutoiement ?

Je sentais Régina se tendre en réalisant la façon à laquelle elle s'était adressée à moi. Puis, un petit sourire venait faire son apparition sur son doux visage.

- Depuis que nous avons réalisé certaine chose, Henry.

- Vraiment ? Lesquels ? August roulait des yeux et s'approchait de son ami.

- Parfois, tu es encore plus idiot que ta mère.

Dans un même mouvement, Régina et moi nous tournions vers lui avec un regard noir. Il souriait à la belle brune.

- Je parlais de la princesse Emma, bien sûr.

- Hey ! Fais gaffe, toi ! Je vais finir par demander à Marco de t'embaucher comme assistant.

Il levait les yeux au ciel.

- C'est déjà le cas.

- Ouais bah tu auras moins de pause, alors.

Il soupirait d'un air exaspéré.

- Certes, depuis quelques jours vous avez changé mais … Pas au point de me donner du travail. Vous répétez sans cesse qu'à mon âge, je devrais être en train de m'éclater en boîte. D'ailleurs ça veut dire quoi ?

Régina ricanait.

- C'est le genre d'endroit où Miss Swan a passé toute sa jeunesse.

Alors que j'allais répliquer que ce n'était absolument pas le cas, la jument nommée Cannelle hennissait et je poussais un petit cri terrifié sous les ricanements des trois autres. Je restais figée sur place alors que je mourrais d'envie de partir en courant. Les chevaux s'agitaient de plus en plus et je commençais à me perdre dans mes mauvais souvenirs. Et alors que je me mettais à trembler, les deux bruns perdaient leurs sourires et Régina s'approchait de moi, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

- Emma, est-ce que ça va ?

Je ne répondais pas, les yeux écarquillés par la peur. Elle fronçait les sourcils tout en posant ses mains sur mes épaules et en encrant son regard dans le mien.

- Tout va bien … Ce ne sont que des chevaux, ils sont enfermés dans leur box, ils ne peuvent pas te faire de mal.

- Je …

Elle passait son bras autour de ma taille et me faisait lentement sortir. Une fois que j'inspirais l'air de l'extérieur et que je n'entendais plus le bruit des chevaux, j'expirais fortement, relâchant toute les mauvaises choses qu'avaient procurées en moi les grandes bestioles.

Henry et August nous rejoignaient rapidement, tous les deux blancs.

- Hum … Man' … Tu … Je veux dire, tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien et … Je… Hum… On ne pensait pas que tu avais autant … peur …

- Henry … Laisse-nous seules, tu veux ?, déclarait Régina sans me lâcher des yeux.

Il hochait la tête et il s'éloignait, suivi d'August. La belle brune me guidait jusqu'à un banc où on s'asseyait doucement. Elle posait sur moi un regard inquiet et rassurant en même temps.

- Tu vas mieux ?

J'acquiesçais.

- Tu as besoin de quelques choses ?

Je fronçais les sourcils et secouais négativement la tête. Je n'étais pas entré dans les écuries depuis bien longtemps et j'avais espéré qu'en y retournant, les mauvais souvenirs ne seraient pas aussi violant que la fois précédente. Régina semblait chercher les bons mots tout en me caressant délicatement le bras.

- Un accident dans l'une de tes familles d'accueils, n'est-ce pas ?

Je détournais les yeux, refusant de parler de ce souvenir à la fois blessant et honteux.

- Tu peux m'en parler.

- Je sais mais…

En entendant le tremblement dans ma gorge, elle venait posait sa main chaude sur ma joue froide et la caressait délicatement avec son pouce.

- Emma… Raconte-moi… Tu te sentiras mieux, tu verras.

Je n'avais jamais parlé à qui que ce soit de ce souvenir noir. Pourtant, dans ses yeux noisette, je me sentais en confiance.

- Je… Lorsque j'avais huit ans, je vivais à côté d'une prairie. Je grimpais souvent par-dessus les barrières pour m'y réfugier, cueillir des fleurs pour moi-même. Un soir, alors que nous étions à table, mon beau-père est entré, ivre et très énervé. Alors… comme souvent, il a commencé à être violant.

Un voile de colère passait dans ses beaux yeux bruns alors que son visage gardait une expression neutre. Je ne pouvais qu'admirer sa facilité à cacher ses émotions pendant que moi, je paraissais si faible…

- J'ai décidé d'aller me planquer dans le pré, poursuivais-je. Mauvaise idée. Il m'a rapidement trouvé. Je n'étais éclairée que par la lune. Et c'est certainement mieux comme ça. Je n'aurais pas voulu voir l'expression de fou qu'affichait l'homme à qui ma garde avait été confiée. Cependant, je me souviens très bien de l'ombre des chevaux qui s'agitaient pendant qu'il les fouettait. Ah… son fouet… Je me souviens bien, de lui aussi.

Ma voix se brisait et elle venait posait son front contre le mien en signe de réconfort. Un geste qui, je l'espérais, finirait par devenir une habitude.

- J'entends encore leurs puissant hennissement puis… un coup de sabot dans le ventre, la sensation de ne plus pouvoir respirer, un autre coup dans le crane et… plus rien. Le trou noir.

Je sentais son souffle se coupait et je souriais tristement.

- Je me suis réveillais à l'hôpital, et j'ai vu mon assistante social, assise dans un fauteuil près de moi. Elle semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis un moment et lorsqu'elle s'est aperçue que j'étais réveillée, elle s'est presque jetée sur moi. Elle m'a apprit que j'étais restée pendant plus de deux mois dans le comac… et que je n'avais plus de famille d'accueil. C'est peut-être incompréhensible et illogique mais… j'ai été soulagée d'apprendre que je rentrais à l'orphelinat. Avec elle.

Je frissonnais en repensant à ce souvenir particulier et elle venait me serrer dans ses bras rassurant. Elle posait son menton sur ma tête que j'enfouissais dans le creux de son cou, comme le matin même. Cependant, cette fois, c'était différent. Je ne versais aucune larme, bercée par la magnifique mélodie des battements furibonds de nos cœurs. Jamais Neal n'avait su me réconforter si bien. Ni lui, ni personne d'autre. Il n'y avait que dans les bras de Régina que je me sentais bien. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui parvenait à faire partir entièrement ma colère et ma peine. Peut-être était-ce ça, d'aimer véritablement ? Si c'était le cas, alors je regrettais d'avoir dit toute ces choses négatives sur l'amour. Cinq ans de séparations ne pouvaient rien changé. Parce que, après tout, n'était-ce pas un truc de famille de toujours se retrouver ?

- Emma, murmurait-elle. Nous devons parler, toutes les deux.

Je ne répondais pas, la tête toujours dans son cou. Je savais parfaitement qu'elle n'allait pas me parler de mon passé, ce que j'aurais trouvé trop dur. Pas même de mon assistante sociale qui avait une place très importante dans ma vie. Non, elle voulait littéralement changé de sujet. Et bien que mon passé était douloureux, je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir aborder un autre sujet tout aussi sérieux.

- Henry a besoin de toi, continuait-elle. Alors… tu dois rester forte.

Je me redressais pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Sans toi, je ne crois pas que je le pourrais.

Elle hochait la tête d'un air grave.

- Je sais. C'est bien pour ça que j'ai beaucoup de mal à me décider.

- J'ai un mois pour te convaincre de rester.

- Et moi, j'ai un mois pour convaincre ton père que je ne suis plus une sorcière.

J'arquais un sourcil.

- Et quelles sont tes motivations ? Je pensais que tu t'en fichais pas mal de lui.

Avec un sourire malicieux, elle approchait lentement son visage du mien, le regard posait sur mes lèvres avec ce que je pouvais décrypter comme un profond désir. Elle venait effleurer ma bouche de ses grandes lèvres pulpeuse plusieurs fois avant de s'éloigner, à contre cœur. Je lâchais un grognement de frustration et elle souriait malicieusement.

- N'est-ce pas une bonne motivation ?

Je souriais à mon tour.

- Dans ce cas, je te souhaite bon courage. Il n'est pas le seul que tu devras convaincre. Il y a également ma mère, Neal, le peuple…

- Tu essayes de me démoraliser ?

- Non, j'essaye simplement de t'impressionner.

- À chaque fois que mon regard se pose sur toi, tu m'impressionnes déjà.

J'haussais les sourcils.

- Et depuis quand Régina Mills est-elle devenue une grande romantique ?, me moquais-je.

Elle roulait des yeux.

- Je l'ais toujours été. Je ne l'ais simplement jamais montré.

J'allais répondre mais nous étions interrompues par un raclement de gorge. Nous nous éloignions précipitamment et nous tournions vers Kilian, derrière nous. Il affichait, comme toujours, un grand sourire amusé.

- Veuillez m'excuser de venir interrompre ce beau moment mais votre fils est quelques peu inquiet et il devient vraiment… agaçant.

Je me relevais brusquement et lui lançais un faux sourire.

- Bien sûr ! Je vais aller le rassurer de ce pas !

Et sans un mot de plus, je m'éloignais et le voyais prendre ma place aux côtés de Régina.

* * *

Comme je m'y attendais, lorsque j'entrais dans le hall du château, Henry me sautait presque dessus.

- Man' ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air en meilleur état. C'est grâce à Maman ?

Je souriais légèrement.

- Henry… J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose.

Devant mon ton sérieux, il fronçait les sourcils, inquiet. Je lui lançais alors un sourire rassurant et, nous marchions dans les grands couloirs vides du grand château.

- Tu sais… Je ne me moquerais plus de ta peur des chevaux. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était si… grande. Tu as autant peur d'eux que j'ai peur des Trolls.

Je grimaçais.

- Je suis aussi terrifiée par les Trolls…

Il souriait légèrement.

- Je crois bien que tout t'effraie, au final. Toi qui, à Storybrooke, te faisait passer pour le shérif sans peur.

Je lâchais un petit rire.

- Ouais, je suis démasquée.

- En vérité, je t'avais déjà démasquée. Et Maman aussi, je crois.

J'inspirais fortement.

- Justement… je voulais te parler d'elle.

Il fronçait les sourcils.

- Elle va repartir, c'est ça ?

- Je vais faire mon maximum pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Il baissait la tête, comme s'il avait honte de se qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire.

- Je… Moi, je ne vais rien faire pour.

J'écarquillais yeux.

- Bordel ! Henry ! C'est ta mère ! Est-ce que c'est David qui t'a monté contre-elle ? Parce que je t'assure que si c'est le cas, il va m'entendre. Elle t'aime et elle a besoin de toi. Tu

- Man', me coupait-il. Calme-toi. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je m'en voudrais de la faire rester dans un endroit qu'elle n'aime pas. Je n'aime pas cette hypothèse mais… Peut-être que l'autre Monde est le mieux pour elle.

Je déglutissais difficilement.

- Ça ne fait aucun doute.

Pourtant… Je ne voulais vraiment pas la voir partir. Il se tournait vers moi tout en ralentissant notre marche.

- C'est de ça dont tu voulais me parler ?

J'inspirais fortement.

- Non… C'est… Au sujet de… elle et moi… je… hum…

Mes joues s'empourpraient et il lâchait un ricanement moqueur.

- Ne te moque pas !, grognais-je. Ce que je m'apprête à te dire est très important ! C'est… entre elle et moi, c'est… Comment dire ?

Il souriait et posait une main sur mon épaule tout en me fixant intensément.

- Man', j'ignore ce que t'a dit – ou plutôt, pas dit – Maman mais… on en a déjà discuté, elle et moi.

Je grimaçais.

- Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit de la même chose dont je voudrais te parler.

Il roulait des yeux devant mon entêtement.

- Vous vous aimez, je sais.

J'écarquillais les yeux, plus que surprise. Autant par le fait qu'il le sache que par le fait qu'il semblait trouver ça tout à faut normal.

- Je… Que… Tu… Tu le sais ?

- Tu sais… j'avais déjà remarqué que votre relation était très ambigüe. Mais je ne t'en ais jamais parlé parce que… J'avais peur que ça te fasse souffrir de penser à elle. Alors, hier, lorsqu'elle a commencé à me parler de toi… J'ai compris que je ne mettais pas trompé.

Je lâchais un soupire de soulagement. C'était loin de la réaction que j'avais attendue. Moi qui le prenais pour un garçon naïf, je me sentais soudainement mal d'avoir eu de telles pensées.

- Henry… Est-ce que tu… Je veux dire… -

Ça me va, me coupait-il dans mon bafouillage. Je sais que c'est le seul moyen pour que vous soyez heureuses alors… ça me va.

Je souriais et venais le serrer fortement dans mes bras. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je l'aimais ce gamin.

* * *

Lorsque j'entrais dans ma chambre, je sursautais en tombant sur Belle, assise dans un grand fauteuil, le regard posait sur la fenêtre.

- Neal est comme son père. Egoïste. Méfie-toi, Emma.

Je fronçais les sourcils et elle se tournait vers moi pour sourire.

- J'ai appris à le connaître. Depuis la mort de Rumple, nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Il a beau prétendre comprendre tes sentiments. Il est blessé et ne laissera pas tomber.

Je me laissais lourdement tomber sur mon lit avec un grand soupire.

- Je le sais. J'avais deviné.

Elle hochait la tête, à peine surprise avant de reporter le regard vers l'extérieur.

- Tu n'y arrive pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne répondais pas, comprenant où me mènerait cette discussion.

- Emma…

- C'est le père d'Henry.

Elle soupirait.

- Ça ne fait pas de lui un ange.

- Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire. J'ai passé plus de dix ans de ma vie à le haïr.

Elle se relevait pour ouvrir la fenêtre en grand. J'entendais alors des rires graves.

- Viens voir.

Je m'exécutais et apercevais Neal, dans le jardin. Il riait avec Henry et David.

- Il manipule. Il sait bien que ton père n'acceptera pas Régina les bras ouverts. Et alors, il lui tournera autour et lui dira à quel point il a raison et à quel point il t'aime.

Je serrais fortement le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Tu essaie de me dire avec délicatesse que si je veux garder Régina, il faut que je perde toute marque d'affection pour Neal ?

Elle acquiesçait avec un sourire triste.

- Je suis désolée, Emma. Je sais que tu aime croire que vous pouvez devenir amis. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Je prenais ma respiration avec difficulté.

- Rien ne va être simple, hein ? Lorsque Neal sera… écarté, un autre obstacle arrivera.

Elle souriait tout en posant sa main sur la mienne.

- Est-ce que tu connais le nombre exact de barrière qu'on eu tes parents avant d'être enfin heureux ?

Je grimaçais.

- Justement, le problème est bien là. Il s'agit de Régina. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une amie de la famille ou même une parfaite inconnue.

Elle baissait les yeux.

- J'ai confiance en toi.

Je ne répondais pas et durant quelques minutes un silence tombait entre nous. Puis, je fronçais les sourcils, réalisant soudainement un fait de plus en plus courant.

- Même toi que je ne voix presque jamais a deviné pour... Régina. Je suis si peu discrète ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ?

Elle souriait à pleine dents.

- Ruby !

Je la regardais sortir et souriais à mon tour. Ces deux là s'étaient considérablement rapprochés ces dernières années et je n'étais pas étonnée de voir que l'ancienne serveuse du Granny's ait mit Belle dans la confidence.

* * *

Lorsque j'entrais dans l'un des salons ce soir-là, j'étais étonnée de remarquer la présence d'Archie. Je m'installais sur un fauteuil à côté de lui et il me lançait un sourire encourageant. Je plissais les yeux.

- Marco ne vient jamais dans ce salon, vous savez ?

Il acquiesçait sans me lâcher des yeux.

- Je pense qu'il est grand temps de reprendre la thérapie, Emma. Le retour de Régina n'est pas rien. Nous devons en parler.

Je soupirais.

- Je croyais que je n'avais plus besoin de ça ! Depuis plusieurs semaines, je vais mieux.

- Certes, mais nous devons tout de même en discuter.

Je m'enfonçais dans le fauteuil tout en fermant brièvement les yeux.

- Je crois que plus de la moitié des habitants du château sont au courant de mes... sentiments. L'avez-vous répété ?

Il souriait.

- Tout ce que vous m'avez dit durant nos séances reste secret. Je pense juste que c'est assez… flagrant.

J'arquais un sourcil.

- Flagrant ? Vous rigolez ? Elle est sensée être ma pire ennemie.

- Non. Celle de vos parents.

- Rappelez-vous comment elle m'en voulait de lui prendre son fils.

Il secouait la tête d'un air amusé.

- Justement, ça paressait d'autant plus évident.

- C'est ridicule.

Il haussait les épaules.

- Si vous le dites. En tout cas, nous devons discuter.

- Ici ?

- Si cela ne vous pose aucun problème.

J'acquiesçais.

- Alors, Emma. Quelle a été votre impression lorsque vous l'avez vu ?

- J'ai été choqué. En fait, je n'y croyais pas. Je pensais à une mauvaise blague. Mais je me suis directement fait la promesse de ne pas la laisser partir.

- Vous pensez pouvoir tenir votre engagement ?

Je soupirais avec désespoir.

- Je l'ignore. Elle veut tellement retourner dans l'autre monde. Je ne sais pas si je parviendrais à la retenir. Et je ne sais pas si je le veux vraiment. Je veux dire… enfin… C'est bizarre… J'ai l'impression que tant que nous serons ici… ça ne pourra pas marcher entre elle et moi.

Il hochait la tête.

- Comment vous sentez-vous en sa présence ?

- J'ai envie de lui sauter dessus.

Il lâchait un petit rire qui m'arrachait un sourire malgré le ton très sérieux avec lequel j'avais répondu.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Elle est toujours aussi magnifique, si ce n'est pas plus.

- En avez-vous discuté avec elle ?

Je me redressais, sourcils haussés.

- Que j'ai du mal à me contenir quand je la vois tellement elle est sexy ? Vous êtes fou ? Je ne suis pas suicidaire. Dans un premier temps, elle me reprocherait d'être si brutale. Ensuite, elle jouerait de son charme pour me provoquer.

Il souriait légèrement.

- Je parlais de votre relation… psychique. Non physique.

Je sentais le rouge me montait aux joues alors que je répondais par un rire nerveux.

- Hum… oui, bien sûr. Où avais-je la tête ?

Je rougissais d'autant plus en pensant aux multiples réponses embarrassantes de cette question qui pouvait passer anodine dans les oreilles de quiconque n'étant pas un minimum pervers.

- On en a discutait. D'abord, je lui ais demandé de faire un choix entre Jones et moi et… elle a répondu que sa décision était déjà prise, sinon, elle ne serait pas là. Ensuite, cette après-midi, elle m'a parlé de son plan.

Il haussait les sourcils, intrigué.

- Son plan ?, répétait-il.

- Ouais. Elle veut convaincre un peu tout le monde qu'elle a changé. Et surtout… elle veut leur prouver qu'elle peut prendre soin de moi. Je dois avouer que ça me rend nerveuse. J'ai peur. Peur qu'elle échoue et qu'elle décide de partir. Pire, que ce soit le Royaume qui lui demande de partir. Ce serait horrible… Je ne pourrais pas supporter d'être encore une fois séparé d'elle.

Il hochait la tête et alors qu'il allait répondre, les portes s'ouvraient sur la belle brune qui, après un regard interrogateur s'approchait de nous.

- Docteur Hopper. Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez dans les parages.

Il souriait.

- Je suis heureux de vous revoir, Régina. Emma avait raison, le temps n'a pas prit votre beauté.

Je lui lançais un regard noir qui arrachait un rire franc de la part de l'ancienne reine. Elle se tournait vers moi avec un sourire en coin.

- Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre le fait que tu parles de mon physique à ton psychiatre.

Je grimaçais.

- Vos mieux se confier à un docteur qu'à un pirate. C'est plus sûr.

Elle souriait, amusée. Archie nous saluait avant de s'éloigner non sans un sourire complice. Je me relevais pour faire face à Régina.

- Alors, tu t'es perdue ?

- Non, je te cherchais. Je voulais être sûr que tu allais mieux.

J'arquais un sourcil.

- Tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi ?

Elle souriait avant de s'approcher, collant son corps chaud au mien. Elle approchait lentement ses lèvres des miennes et venait les effleurer avec sadisme avant de dévier sur ma joue.

- Non, susurrait-elle à mon oreille. Plus depuis longtemps.

Elle s'éloignait et je déglutissais difficilement. Il fallait absolument que je parvienne à l'embrasser dans les jours à venir parce que je ne tiendrais pas éternellement. Régina Mills me rendrait folle. Du moins, plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

* * *

_Alors, voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'écris actuellement le chapitre suivant pour lequel j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration ;) Et je pense que durant mes vacances au ski, je trouverais le temps de continuer de façon à ne pas prendre trop de retard ;) Bref, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un Review, vous savez à quel point j'adore ça ;)_

_Oh, j'y pense, depuis le début de cette fic je ne cesse de changer d'avis sur ce que je prévois pour la fin. Je me demande si elles doivent plutôt rester dans ce monde ou si elles doivent rentrer dans notre monde alors... si vous pouviez m'aider à faire un choix... ce serait vraiment cool ;)_

_Allez, à dans quinze jours ;)_


	7. Une Journée Excitante

_Alors, tout d'abord, encore merci pour tout vos Review :)_

_Je dois vous avouer que je suis bien embêté, je commençais à être entièrement convaincu que l'idéal serait qu'elles aillent vivre dans notre Monde lorsque j'ai reçu le Review de Bazelle qui m'a fait encore plus douté avec ses excellents arguments ;)_

_Du coup, je pense que je vais attendre encore un peu pour prendre ma décision ;)_

_Bon, sinon, j'ai écris ce chapitre assez rapidement puisque je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps durant ces vacances au ski ;) J'espère ne pas l'avoir __bâclé_

_Mais quel plaisir de rentré pour voir l'excellent épisode 13 de OUAT où on sent une grande complicité entre Emma et Régina :D_

_Le 14 était pas mal non plus, j'ai - étonnament - beaucoup aimé les CaptainSwan. A vrai dire, je me suis fais une raison, les réalisateurs ne mettront jamais de Swan Queen dans la série alors... je préfère largement qu'Emma soit avec Hook que Neal qui est l'un des personnage que j'aime le moins ;)_

_Bref... Bonne Lecture ;)_

* * *

_Régina Mills : _

Comme j'en avais pris l'habitude ces derniers jours, après un passage dans la salle de bain, j'entrais dans la salle à manger pour prendre le petit déjeuner. J'arquais un sourcil en réalisant qu'il n'y avait qu'Emma assise à table. Elle buvait tranquillement son chocolat chaud et semblait apprécier le silence qui régnait. Elle me lançait un grand sourire et je venais m'installais en face d'elle.

- Où sont-ils tous passé ?

- Ils dorment. Il est encore tôt.

- C'est vrai. Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée que tu sois déjà levée.

Elle souriait.

- Ce n'est pas réellement de mon plein gré.

- Je me disais, aussi…

Elle roulait des yeux.

- C'est mon jour du peuple. Je dois passais la journée dans un village.

Je m'amusais de l'agacement que semblait lui procurer cette tâche.

- Ça doit être passionnant.

Elle soupirait.

- Heureusement que je ne le fais qu'une fois par mois… C'est bien suffisant.

- Pourtant, j'ai entendu dire que tu passais pas mal de temps à t'amuser dans des tavernes peu fréquentables.

Elle grimaçait.

- C'est très différent ! Aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas du tout m'amuser. Je dois aller dans un village et découvrir leur quotidien… Leurs problèmes… Bref, le pur ennui.

Je souriais, amusée.

- Je suis certaine qu'ils t'adorent tous.

- Je crois que tu as malheureusement raison.

Je me servais du café et buvais une gorgée avant de reposer la tasse chaude et de froncer les sourcils en sentant le regard intense d'Emma sur moi.

- Un problème ?

Elle souriait et secouait négativement la tête.

- Non… Rien…

Je plissais les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Juste une idée qui risque de te déplaire.

- Toute tes idées me déplaisent, de toute façon. Et ça ne t'a jamais arrêté pour autant.

- J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes.

J'arquais un sourcil.

- Où ?

Elle roulait des yeux.

- À ton avis ? Je veux que tu passe la journée avec moi.

- Emma… Je ne pense pas que ce soit

- S'il te plait, me coupait-elle. Régina…

Je m'enfonçais dans mon siège en croisant les bras contre ma poitrine.

- Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils m'examinent tous avec méfiance ou… dégout.

Elle se penchait contre le rebord de la table pour se rapprocher et encrait son regard dans le mien avec un air de chien battu.

- Régina… Tu peux bien faire ça… pour moi…

Je détournais les yeux dans un soupire. Elle savait parfaitement que je ne parviendrais pas à lui résister très longtemps.

- Tu sais…, commençait-elle d'une voix exagérément triste. Il ne reste plus que trois semaines avant l'anniversaire d'Henry. Ça va passer extrêmement vite et… Je ne veux pas te laisser partir avec le sentiment de ne pas avoir fait le maximum.

Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux émeraude que malgré son ton théâtral, elle pensait réellement ce qu'elle disait.

- Emma… Je ne sais pas… Ton père et… enfin… Personne ne voudra que je t'accompagne.

Elle haussait les épaules.

- Ils n'ont pas leur mot à dire. Marco nous emmène jusqu'à un village et après il nous laisse seule pour la journée.

Je soufflais et elle me lançait un timide sourire.

- Alors ?

- D'accord…, murmurais-je.

Elle se redressait avec joie.

- Génial ! Fini ton café, on part bientôt.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, nous étions toute les deux dans une carriole dirigée par Marco. Je regardais le paysage défiler lentement sous mes yeux et je repensais à ma vie passée. Je me rappelais avec horreur tout les cadavres que j'avais fais. Tous les cœurs que j'avais arrachés. Emma semblait comprendre le fil de mes pensées puisqu'elle posait une main sur ma cuisse tout en me lançant un sourire réconfortant. Je sentais alors mon rythme cardiaque accélérait à ces simples marques d'affection. Comment pouvait-elle être si douce avec moi ? J'étais un monstre. Je l'avais privé de l'enfance joyeuse qu'elle aurait dû avoir.

- Essaie au moins de faire un minuscule sourire. J'aimerais bien qu'ils fuient tous mais… je crois que mes parents me tueraient.

Je souriais faiblement.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as emmené avec toi, avoue-le.

Elle grimaçait légèrement.

- Oui, il y a un peu de ça, aussi. Mais la principale raison était que je refusais que tu reste au château sans moi. On ne sait pas tout ce qui peut se passer en une journée.

J'haussais les sourcils.

- Tu as eu peur que je profite de ton absence pour partir ?

Elle hochait timidement la tête et, prise d'un élan de stupidité, je venais naturellement embrasser sa joue. Je me crispais en réalisant ce que je venais de faire et nous rougissions autant l'une que l'autre.

- Désolé, murmurais-je.

Je comprenais que j'aurais plutôt dû me taire lorsqu'un sourire taquin apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

- Aucun problème, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie depuis longtemps.

Je roulais des yeux et nous continuions le trajet dans un silence apaisant.

* * *

Lorsque nous arrivions enfin au petit village et que nous nous arrêtions sur une place assez grande, plusieurs enfants venaient sautiller aux pieds d'Emma, à peine descendue.

Je me tournais vers Marco qui restait installé.

- Vous ne descendez pas ?

- Oh non… J'ai bien d'autre chose à faire. Je reviendrais vous chercher dans la soirée.

J'hochais la tête et le regardais s'éloignait.

Je balayais la foule du regard, avec un désagréable nœud dans l'estomac. Tous me dévisageaient curieusement avec une pointe de méfiante. Emma venait alors se coller à moi.

- Attention, l'enfer commence, murmurait-elle entre deux sourires forcés.

Je ravalais un rire.

- Ça ne peut pas être pire que passer la journée avec tes… _charmants_ parents.

Elle roulait des yeux avant de s'avançait au centre du cercle formé par les villageois. Elle me tirait par la main de façon à être certaine que je ne la laisse pas seule.

- Bonjours à tous, s'exclamait-elle. Je suis heureuse d'être là avec vous, aujourd'hui. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, je suis venue en compagnie de Régina que vous connaissez certainement déjà. C'est ensemble que nous découvrirons votre agréable village. Nous repartirons avant le couché du soleil mais j'espère avoir le temps de pouvoir voir tout ce que vous désirez nous présenter. Nous allons passer une bonne journée, j'en suis certaine.

Je souriais en constatant à quel point elle s'était améliorer pour mentir.

Les villageois applaudissaient fortement leur princesse. Puis, un homme d'une quarante d'années nous rejoignait. Il faisait une révérence qui semblait mettre très mal à l'aise la belle blonde.

- C'est un honneur de vous recevoir, Princesse Emma. Vous aussi, Majesté.

J'écarquillais les yeux en comprenant que c'était moi qu'il appelait ainsi. Je souriais fièrement, cela faisait de longues années que je ne portais plus ce titre et j'en avais oublié l'agréable sentiment de supériorité que je ressentais lorsqu'il était utilisé.

- Je suis le représentant du village. Je vais vous guider durant toute la journée.

- Cool, répondait la blonde. Ça va être génial.

L'homme n'avait certainement pas entendu l'ironie dans sa voix puisqu'il lui répondait par un grand sourire. À vrai dire, je doutais fortement qu'il comprenait le sens de ces mots.

Il nous guidait vers quelques chemins où ils nous présentaient chaque marchand. Nous nous forcions à leurs rendre leurs sourires tout en tentant d'accélérait le pas. Malheureusement pour nous, notre guide prenait le temps de bavardait avec chacun de ses amis.

Alors qu'il parlait depuis déjà un bon moment à une femme, Emma me lançait un petit coup de coude pour que je relève la tête vers elle. Je voyais alors une lueur dans ses yeux émeraude qui ne me disait rien de bon. Son sourire en coin ne faisait qu'augmentait mon inquiétude pour ce qu'elle allait faire.

- Surtout, laisse-toi entraîner, murmurait-elle.

Je plissais les yeux. Alors là, c'était vraiment apeurant. Elle glissait doucement sa main dans la mienne et d'un pas lent et discret, elle se faufilait derrière plusieurs petites chaumières jusqu'à ce que nous soyons assez loin pour que le représentant du village ne nous retrouve pas d'aussitôt.

Nous nous asseyons sur le tronc d'un arbre écrasé sur le sol et je soufflais.

- Emma… Ce n'est pas du tout une bonne idée.

Elle arquait un sourcil.

- Tu rigoles ? Si je serais restée encore un peu plus avec lui, je l'aurais tué sur place. Quelle est la meilleure idée, selon toi ?

Je souriais bien malgré moi.

- Un jour ou l'autre, il faudra bien que tu accepte tes responsabilités de Princesse.

Elle portait alors sur moi un regard sérieux et je la voyais hésiter à me poser une question.

- Est-ce que…

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu t'y ais fais rapidement, toi ?

Je me crispais. Parler de mon passé était quelque chose que je ne supportais pas.

- Je… Désolé. Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre.

Je secouais la tête.

- Ma mère m'y a préparé depuis la naissance. Elle m'a enseigné les bonnes manières dès que j'ai su parler et que j'ai commencé à marcher. Alors… ça n'a pas été très compliqué.

Elle souriait légèrement.

- C'est donc de là que tu dégage cette espèce d'aura royale. Depuis que je t'ai vu pour la première fois, j'ai l'impression que tu peux diriger le monde sans problème.

Je baissais les yeux, gênée et elle lâchait un petit rire.

- J'adore quand tu es mal à l'aise, c'est trop mignon.

Je lui lançais un regard noir et son sourire s'agrandissait de plus belle. Puis, elle laissait son regard vagabonder sur la vue qui nous était offerte. De grands arbres et quelques fleurs plantées un peu n'importe où.

- On est bien, ici. Seules.

Elle encrait ses yeux dans les miens et, encore une fois, je me perdais dans ses deux émeraudes.

- Chocolat, soufflait-elle.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai longtemps cru que tes yeux étaient noirs. À Storybrooke, je me disais souvent qu'ils reflétaient la couleur de ton cœur. En vérité, ils sont chocolat. Comme ma gourmandise préférée.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, je me contentais d'un timide sourire qu'elle me rendait aussitôt.

- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai réalisé l'autre jour que tu as, en fait, soixante ans.

- Soixante-cinq, corrigeais-je.

Elle grimaçait.

- Outch. Je fantasme sur une femme de soixante-cinq ans…

Alors qu'elle écarquillait les yeux en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, j'affichais un large sourire taquin.

- Fantasme ? Carrément… J'ai de quoi me sentir gênée…

Je m'amusais du rouge qui apparaissait sur ses joues.

- Je… Hum… Je voulais dire… Enfin… C'est… euh…

J'arquais un sourcil.

- Tu peux improviser un long discours devant tout un peuple en un rien de temps mais tu es incapable de ne pas bégayer lorsque je te mets dans un état de gêne ?

Elle soupirait.

- Ouais… C'est très frustrant. D'autant plus quand tu en profite pour me taquiner.

Je souriais.

- Je ne fais jamais ça.

Elle haussait les sourcils tout en penchant la tête pour me lancer un regard insistant et je lâchais un petit rire.

- Si, je le fais assez souvent.

Elle hochait la tête d'un air entendu et venait poser sa main juste à côté de la mienne, l'effleurant du bout des doigts. Un simple geste qui faisait pourtant battre mon cœur bien trop vite. Et si j'en croyais le rythme avec lequel sa poitrine se soulevait, elle ressentait la même chose.

- J'aimerais que les choses soient plus simple…, murmurait-elle.

Je soupirais.

- Si c'était le cas, tu te plaindrais de la facilité avec laquelle tu obtiens ce que tu veux.

- C'est vrai. Mais j'ai bien l'impression que depuis que je suis née, tout me pousse à avoir une vie bien plus difficile qu'elle ne devrait l'être.

Je fermais les yeux. Depuis sa naissance, chacun de ses malheurs étaient de ma faute. J'étais responsable de la violence qu'elle avait subie. À l'époque, je me disais que la fille de Blanche et son mari devait très certainement être une petite fille joyeuse que tout le monde aimait. Je pensais qu'elle vivait dans un foyer adorable et que ses parents seraient horrifiés d'apprendre que leur petite fille vivait avec une famille qu'elle aimait bien plus qu'eux. C'était mon plan, de faire souffrir Blanche de l'amour que sa fille ne lui renverrait pas. Je ne pensais pas du tout qu'au final, la Princesse Charmante soit une fille au caractère bien trempé, dépendante que d'elle-même et au passé lourd… Tout était de ma faute…

- À quoi tu pense ?

Je rouvrais les yeux tout en lui lançant un sourire forcé.

- Rien…

- Régina…

Je soupirais.

- Nous sommes comme deux aimants inversés. Un champ de force nous empêche d'être liées.

- Je ne pense pas la même chose.

- Voilà… Nous n'avons pas la même façon de voir les choses. Rien que ça, c'est une grande différence.

- Tu es au courant qu'on vit dans un monde ou la bête peut épouser la belle ?

- Oui. Un monde où la bête est morte.

À son tour de soupirer.

- Tu sais, ce monde m'a fais totalement changé d'avis sur chaque personnage de conte. Lorsque j'ai été enfant, et même un peu plus vieille, je rêvais que Peter Pan vienne me chercher pour m'emmener au pays imaginaire. Qu'il me présente à la fée Clochette et Wendy et ses deux frères. Je voulais me mêler aux enfants perdus et combattre le capitaine Crochet. Depuis quelques années… j'ai réagis qu'il valait peut-être mieux faire équipe avec le pirate plutôt que Pan. C'est très frustrant.

J'acquiesçais.

- Lorsque je suis arrivée à Storybrooke, après m'être quelque peu intégré à ce monde, j'ai fais des recherches sur nous. Pour voir si nous étions connus de ce monde. Imagine la tête que j'ai fais en découvrant que j'étais une vieille femme hideuse jalouse de la beauté de sa belle-fille. Ridicule. Et Granny qui se fait manger par le loup… Ou encore Cendrillon qui a une citrouille comme carrosse. Que des histoires improbables.

- Oh… Parce que tu trouves ça crédible, toi, qu'un pantin en bois puisse devenir vivant, envoyé dans un autre monde, vieillir avant de redevenir en bois et, après, être rajeuni ? Un monde où un Peter Pan peut être l'arrière grand-père du fils de la Sauveuse et la Méchante Reine ?

Je souriais, amusée.

- Il est vrai que notre monde est assez… spécial.

- Très spécial. Avoue-le, Régina. Tu aimes ce monde.

J'haussais les épaules.

- Chaque monde à quelque chose d'attirant, non ?

- Certes. Mais je trouve que celui-là en a beaucoup moins.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, déjà, parce qu'on vit en hiérarchie.

- Tu es princesse, en quoi est-ce un problème pour toi ?

- Tu viens de soulever un autre point qui fait que je n'aime pas ce monde. Je suis une… _Princesse_. Je dois porter des longues robes, sourire au peuple, faire des caprices…

- Des caprices ? Depuis quand est-ce une obligation ?

- Depuis que Ruby a décrété que si je ne m'opposais pas à l'opinion de mes parents et du peuple, je serais tuée par une autre princesse qui voudrait être autant aimé que je le suis.

Je lâchais un petit rire.

- Elle a vraiment de drôles d'idées.

- Ouais, j'ai un peu de mal à la suivre, parfois.

Je souriais.

- Lors de la malédiction, Ruby était la seule de la ville à ne pas m'être entièrement… soumise.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas réellement. Elle est plutôt du genre à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

- Ce n'est pas pour rien que vous êtes amies.

Elle souriait faiblement.

- Ouais, c'est vrai. Sur ce point là on se ressemble assez.

Nous échangions un regard et un silence paisible venait prendre place entre nous. Elle laissait glisser sa main près de la mienne de façon à l'effleurer quelque peu. En remarquant que je la regardais faire avec grande attention, elle rougissait légèrement, m'arrachant un sourire.

Elle détournait le regard.

- Hum… Henry m'a dit que tu lui avais parlé… de… nous…

- Exact. Je n'aimais pas le fait que la plupart de tes amis soient au courant et pas lui.

- C'est vrai. Ce n'était pas juste.

Encore une fois, nous échangions un sourire complice et son regard déviait sur mes lèvres. Nous rapprochions alors lentement nos visages tout en penchant légèrement la tête. Alors que je sentais son souffle chaud sur ma bouche et que les battements de nos cœurs s'accéléraient, on entendait des pas lourds s'approchaient. Dans un grand sursaut, nous nous levions rapidement et le représentant du village - dont j'ignorais encore le nom – nous lançait un grand sourire.

- Ah vous étiez là ! Je vous cherchais depuis un bon moment.

Je tentais de cacher mon amusement en remarquant le regard noir que lui lançait Emma. Cependant, elle se reprenait vite en marchant jusqu'à lui.

- Oui… Excusez-nous. Nous nous sommes quelque peu… égarées.

- Oh, il n'y a aucun problème. Je suis désolé de vous avoir ennuyé.

Nous souriions poliment avant de le suivre.

* * *

La fin de la matinée passait étonnamment vite. Lors du déjeuner, nous étions invitées dans la plus grande maisonnette du village. Je constatais qu'Emma semblait plus que gênée de toute l'attention que lui portaient les villageois. Je m'amusais de leurs regards admirateurs à son égard.

- S'il te plait, murmurait-elle. Aide-moi !

Je me penchais jusqu'à son oreille.

- Est-ce qu'Emma Swan est en train de me supplier ?

Elle me lançait un regard faussement noir et je souriais. Sous les yeux de tous, je venais prendre sa main et la caresser lentement en portant sur elle un regard insistant.

- Tu fais quoi, là ?

- Ils vont se sentir gênés et vont rapidement détourner le regard.

Elle plissait les yeux, suspicieuse. Puis, elle posait délicatement ses lèvres sur ma joue froide.

- Merci.

Comme je l'avais prédis, la plupart des villageois tournaient leur attention sur leur assiette sans jamais relever la tête.

- Tu es douée, avouait Emma dans un murmure. Mais mes parents vont te tuer. N'oublie pas que les nouvelles vont aussi vite qu'à Storybrooke, ici.

- Vraiment ? Je croyais pourtant que Ruby restait au château.

Elle souriait, amusée.

- Elle n'est pas la seule commère, tu sais ?

- Non, je l'ignorais.

Elle secouait la tête sans perdre son sourire.

- Tu as beau dire ce que tu veux, tu apprécie Ruby.

J'arquais un sourcil.

- Tu plaisante ? C'est elle qui a conseillé à ta mère de m'empêcher de venir avec vous dans ce monde.

- Ils l'ont tous fait. C'est pour ça qu'elle t'a obligé à rester dans mon monde. Parce qu'ils étaient tous contre toi. Elle n'avait pas réellement le choix.

Je soupirais.

- Peu importe. Elle me déteste tout de même.

- Non. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais… vous avez énormément en commun, toute les deux. On vous prend pour des monstres parce qu'elle est un loup et toi, parce que tu as été la Méchante Reine. On vous juge par vos apparences et vous devez faire vos preuves pour qu'on vous accepte. Ta mère a tué ton véritable amour, Daniel, sous tes yeux. Je pense qu'on peut comparer la souffrance que tu as eue à celle qu'a ressentie Ruby en tuant elle-même Peter lorsqu'elle était sou sa forme de loup.

Je ne répondais pas. Elle avait bien évidemment raison. Ruby me ressemblait bien plus que ce qu'on pouvait penser.

Elle tendait son verre tout en remerciant encore une fois les villageois pour cette journée.

Durant tout le repas, elle ne lâchait pas ma main une seule fois. J'étais étonnée de voir qu'elle était terrifiée. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire. Elle se contentait de sourire tout en m'appelant à l'aide en donnant un coup de pression sur ma main.

- Tu m'apprendras à devenir une princesse ?, chuchotait-elle entre deux plats.

- Une princesse ? Non, je t'apprendrais à être une Reine, répondais-je avec un clin d'œil.

Elle souriait avant de se jeter sur son assiette. Je roulais des yeux. Et ses parents lui laissaient faire ça devant son peuple ? Quelle impolitesse ! J'espérais qu'Henry n'en faisait pas autant.

C'était avec précipitation que nous sortions de table. Le représentant du village - dont j'avais appris le nom durant le repas, Mike – nous guidait jusqu'à une cascade qui coulait entre deux grands rochers. La vue était splendide.

Emma s'asseyait au bord pour trempé ses pieds dedans et je lançais un sourire crispé au guide.

- Excusez-la. Parfois, elle oublie de demander la permission.

Il secouait la tête.

- C'est la Princesse, on ne peut rien lui refuser. Vous pouvez en faire autant, si vous le désirez. De toute façon, nous n'avons que cela à vous faire découvrir, ajoutait-il avec une grimace. Nos récoltes ne sont pas bien grandes et… je crois que cela n'intéresserait pas réellement la princesse.

Je souriais en posant les yeux sur Emma qui semblait aux anges dans l'eau froide.

- En effet, je pense qu'elle va vouloir passer l'après-midi ici.

- Elle peut rester aussi longtemps qu'elle le veut. Hum… Voulez-vous que je vous laisse… ?

Je reposais mon regard sur lui. Il me dévisageait avec un timide sourire, peu sûr de lui.

- Nous risquerions de nous perde. Non ?

- Je pourrais repasser dans la soirée. Pour venir vous chercher.

J'haussais les épaules, bien qu'en voyant Emma commençait à se déshabiller pour plonger dans l'eau, mon cerveau lui hurlait de partir pour nous laisser seules.

- Faite comme vous voulez.

Je tentais de décrocher mes yeux de la silhouette parfaite d'Emma mais je n'y parvenais pas. Le dénommé Mike devait très certainement s'en rendre compte puisqu'il lâchait un petit rire avant de s'éloignait. Je l'entendais vaguement préciser à quel moment il reviendrait mais je n'y prêtais pas grande importance, trop hypnotisé par la belle blonde.

Je m'approchais lentement d'elle et elle se retournait vers moi avec un large sourire. Je ne parvenais pas à empêcher mes yeux de la détailler de la tête au pied. Ses longues jambes fines qu'elle venait de sortir de l'eau laissaient coulées les goutes jusqu'à ses pieds. Je n'étais pas étonnée de constater qu'elle portait un fin boxer noir. Elle posait ses bras sur sa taille que je trouvais bien trop maigre. Je relevais quelque peu les yeux sur son soutien gorge rouge bien garni avant de rapidement détournais le regard en sentant une douce chaleur m'envahir.

- Tu viens avec moi ?

Je relevais la tête vers elle tout en tentant de garder mes yeux ancraient dans les siens.

- Pardon ?

- Tu viens te baigner ? Il fait super chaud ! Viens dans l'eau, elle est bonne !

- Hum… Non, je… je préfère rester sur l'herbe.

Elle haussait les épaules.

- Comme tu veux.

Elle faisait un grand plongeon dans l'eau, m'éclaboussant quelque peu. Je lui lançais un faux regard noir avant d'aller m'allonger quelques pas plus loin. J'enlevais ma veste et la posais à côté de moi, étouffant par la chaleur. Je relevais les manches de ma chemise blanches et détachés un ou deux boutons de plus. Je sentais alors ma peau me bruler. Non pas par le grand soleil mais plutôt par l'intensité du regard d'Emma posait sur moi. Je relevais la tête vers elle et lui faisait un petit signe de la main. Elle répondait par un petit sourire avant de sortir de l'eau. Elle s'approchait de moi et je grimaçais en sentant quelques gouttes me tomber dessus.

- Je croyais qu'elle était bonne ?

Elle s'asseyait à ma droite sans me lâchait du regard.

- J'aurais préféré qu'elle soit froide. J'ai besoin de me… rafraîchir ?

J'arquais un sourcil tout en fermant les yeux, face au soleil.

- Tu as dû trop t'habituer à la température du Maine. Parce qu'il ne fait pas extrêmement chaud, là.

J'entendais son souffle accélérait et, je frissonnais en sentant son doigt descendre de mon coup jusqu'à ma poitrine.

- Ce n'est pas le soleil, que me donne chaud, susurrait-elle.

Je rouvrais brusquement les yeux et encrait mon regard dans le sien. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et, à cette constation, mon cœur redoublait de vitesse.

- E... Emma… Qu'est-ce que…

Elle relevait son doigt pour venir le poser sur mes lèvres.

- Chut…

Je me redressais en position assise, plaçant mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle s'approchait dangereusement.

- Ne fais pas ça, Emma, murmurais-je sans grande conviction. Tu vas le regretter… -

Ce sont des menaces ?

- Non… de la prévention… tu t'en voudras…

- Je n'ai jamais regretté la première fois…

- C'était un adieu…

Alors que nos lèvres se touchaient presque, je sentais son souffle se coupait en même temps que le mien. Je fermais les yeux pour tentait de résister mais elle le voyait comme un feu vert. Alors, pour la seconde fois de ma vie, je ressentais en moi, une étrange explosion à la fois douce et douloureuse. Dès l'instant où sa bouche entrait en contact avec la mienne, je savais que c'était trop tard. Aucune de nous ne pourrait contrôler les évènements à suivre. Elle posait sa main sur ma joue alors que je posais les mienne sur sa nuque afin de l'attirer d'autant plus à moi. Naturellement, elle me poussait jusqu'à ce que je m'allonge sur l'herbe fraîche. Le baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné et je craignais de ne plus jamais pouvoir l'arrêter. Elle passait délicatement sa main sous ma chemise, caressant ma peau brûlante. Je venais retirer ses cheveux trempés pour les coincer derrière ses oreilles, dégageant ainsi son beau visage. En manque d'oxygène, nous étions dans l'obligation de nous séparer. Le souffle haletant, nous nous dévisagions avec envie.

- Emma…, murmurais-je avec difficulté. On ne devrait pas…

Elle fermait les yeux, comme pour tenter de se calmer. Puis, elle se relevait, provoquant une grande froideur dans mon corps.

- Tu as raison… Je… Je suis désolée…

Je me redressais à mon tour et, avant que je ne puisse me contrôler, je l'embrassais à mon tour. Elle y répondait brutalement et je posais mes mains sur ses hanches pour la rapprocher de moi. Je sentais sa poitrine contre la mienne, augmentant mon désir. Lentement, elle détachait entièrement ma chemise, tout en me lançant un regard hésitant. Je souriais et dégageais les cheveux de son cou pour venir l'embrasser. Gardant encore quelques points de Méchante Reine, je la mordillais sans retenue et en profitais pour laisser une marque de couleur bleu ou violet. Elle ne semblait pas sans préoccuper puisqu'elle retirer entièrement ma chemise, la balançant quelques mètres plus loin. Je laissais ses mains se baladaient sur mon corps et lorsqu'elle les retirait, je lâchais un grognement de mécontentement. Elle souriait avant de venir m'embrasser chastement et de se relever précipitamment.

Je la dévisageais, un air ahuri sur le visage.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, soufflait-elle. D'habitude c'est toi qui es responsable. Si tu ne l'es pas, je suis obligée de l'être.

Je fermais les yeux et m'effondrais sur l'herbe tout en portant ma main sur mon visage.

- Pourquoi on a fait ça ?

- Parce qu'on en avait envie, non ?

Je soupirais.

- Emma… Ce n'est pas correct. On ne devrait pas... Pas comme ça…

Elle se rasseyait à côté de moi.

- Comment, alors ? Ça fait cinq ans que j'attends ça.

Je me redressais sur mes coudes.

- Trois semaines… Juste… trois semaines…

Elle acquiesçait, comprenant alors. On ne pouvait rien faire tant que je n'aurais pas pris de réelle décision sur le monde dans lequel je vivrais. Ce serait trois longues semaines, mais ça valait le coup d'attendre…

* * *

_Voilà Voilà ! J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir déçue avec ce chapitre :)_

_Pensez à laisser un Review, vous savez à quel point ça me fait plaisir ;)_

_À la semaine prochaine pour la suite :D Un chapitre différent puisqu'il sera, ni du point de vue d'Emma, ni de celui de Régina. Un chapitre vu par d'autre personnages ;) D'ailleurs, si vous avez envie de voir le point de vue de quelqu'un en particulier, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ;)_


	8. Des Alliés Déterminés

_Coucou tout le monde :D_

_Voici un court chapitre assez plat qui, je l'espère ne vous ennuiera pas trop ;)_

_Je sais qu'il n'est pas terrible mais c'est, selon moi, un chapitre qui marque le début de la fin ;)_

_Bonne Lecture :)_

* * *

_Archibald Hopper / Jiminy Cricket :_

Cela faisait une semaine que j'avais discutée avec Emma de l'arrivée de Régina. Depuis, j'avais entendu dire qu'elle s'évitait au maximum pour une raison que tous ignorait. Régina avait passé ces derniers jours à approcher David et Mary-Margareth, pendant qu'Emma se tenait à l'écart de tout le monde. Henry me posait beaucoup de questions. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses mères faisaient ça. Et plutôt que de lui expliquer, Emma avait joué le rôle de la mauvaise mère. Elle avait invité Jefferson pour qu'il prépare les costumes pour l'anniversaire d'Henry en sachant pertinemment que le chapelier ne se déplaçait jamais sans sa fille. Ainsi, Henry avait passé toute la semaine à se cacher dans sa chambre de façon à éviter Grace. J'avais l'impression de participer à cache-cache continuellement. Tout le monde évitait tout le monde. Et en tant que psychiatre du Royaume, j'étais chargé d'arranger tout ça.

Voilà pourquoi je me trouvais actuellement dans le salon, à discuter avec Emma.

- Allez-y. Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière. Je vois bien que ça vous chiffonne.

Elle soupirait tout en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil en face de moi.

- Mardi, je lui ais demandé de m'accompagner à la journée du peuple.

Je grimaçais légèrement.

- Oui, j'en ais entendu parler.

Elle levait les yeux au ciel.

- Ouais, tout le peuple ne faisait qu'en parler. Mon père a bien failli faire une crise cardiaque. Ce n'est pourtant qu'une petite sortie.

- Une sortie réservée à la famille royale.

- Ouais… Bref… Durant toute la journée, on a beaucoup parlé. De tout et de rien… Et puis, il y a eu l'après midi…

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Hum… Mike, le guide, nous a emmenés dans un endroit agréable, où il nous a laissé seules. Je me suis baignée…

Je plissais les yeux.

- Vous aviez des vêtements adéquat ou bien est-ce de là que viens le problème ?

Elle grimaçait, les joues légèrement rouges.

- Je me suis mise en sous-vêtement pendant qu'elle bronzait à côté. Je ne suis pas restée longtemps dans l'eau, je les rapidement rejointe. Et là… Tout à dérapé… Je l'ais embrassé… et c'est partie assez loin.

Je me redressais, une expression gênée sur le visage.

- Excusez-moi mais je me dois de poser cette question… La marque que vous avez dans le cou… d'où vient-elle ?

Par reflexe, elle resserrait le foulard qu'elle portait depuis plusieurs jours désormais.

- Il se voit tant que ça ?

Je pinçais les lèvres.

- Depuis mardi dernier, vous portez soit votre foulard, soit des cols roulés. En pleine été… ça parait assez suspect.

Elle soupirait.

- C'est elle, bien sûr. D'ailleurs, le foulard vient de Mike. Lorsqu'il est venu nous chercher, il a légèrement rit avant de me le donner en précisant que j'en aurais très certainement besoin. Je me suis d'ailleurs promis de le remercier, la prochaine fois.

J'arquais un sourcil.

- La prochaine fois ?

- Ouais, je sais, c'est idiot. Je ne le reverrais jamais, mais bon…

Elle se redressait brusquement, les yeux écarquillés.

- Je viens d'avoir une idée ! À table, je l'ais entendu parler de ses enfants. Un gars et une fille, ils ont tout les deux l'âge d'Henry. Peut-être que je pourrais les invités à son anniversaire. Ils seraient heureux, non ?

- Vous êtes très généreuse.

Elle me dévisageait.

- Vous pensez que c'est une mauvaise idée ?

- Vous devez en parler à Henry.

- Ouais, j'y penserais.

Elle me regardait plusieurs secondes avant de se renfonçais dans son siège, réalisant certainement qu'elle s'était quelque peu égarée.

- Hum… Bref, avec Régina, après l'étape du… des baisers, on a décidé qu'il était plus sage de ne pas recommencer avant d'être sûr.

- Sûr ? De quoi ?

- Que ça puisse marcher. On a tellement d'obstacles à affronter… Il faut qu'on soit sûr… Qu'on ne fasse pas n'importe quoi. Sauf que du coup… c'est devenu assez gênant. On a passé la soirée à se sourire timidement et a s'éloigner le plus possible pour éviter un simple effleurement qui aurait pu nous refaire déraper. Et quand on est arrivée… Mes parents m'ont pris à part pour me faire la morale. Lorsque je suis sortie, Régina était déjà partie se coucher. Le lendemain, elle m'ignorait complètement. Je l'ais vu s'approcher petit à petit de ma mère et, je crois qu'elle essaie de sympathiser avec mon père mais… je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle manigance…

- Avez-vous essayez de lui parler ?

- Oui… Mais, à chaque fois, elle trouve une excuse pour s'éloigner.

Je fronçais les sourcils, réfléchissant à ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de l'ancienne Reine. Il était vrai que tous mes patients me parlaient de son changement. Certains s'inquiétaient, craignant une stratégie de la part de la brune. D'autres étaient ravi de pouvoir laisser derrière eux la méchante reine pour saluer la nouvelle Régina.

Emma se levait pour faire quelques pas dans le salon.

- Et puis… Il y a Neal.

Je relevais les yeux vers elle, intrigué.

- Qu'a-t-il fait ?

- Rien, justement. C'est louche. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il tente de m'approcher mais, au lieu de ça… il se fait discret. Ça me fait peur. Neal me fait peur.

Je me redressais sur le sofa pour pouvoir mieux examiner l'expression de son visage. J'étais étonnée d'y trouvé de la crainte. Un sentiment que le fils de Rumplestilskin inspirait de plus en plus à ses proches.

- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire pour vous blesser, Emma ?

Elle se tournait vers moi, les yeux brillant.

- Me prendre Henry et mes parents. Les manipuler, tous. M'obliger à l'aimer.

- Il ne peut pas contrôler votre cœur.

- Certes, mais mes parents peuvent contrôler qui j'épouserais. Et même si ma mère ne me laisserait pas me marier à un homme que je n'aime pas, Neal serait tout a fait capable de lui faire croire que je suis dépourvue d'amour pour lui. Quant à mon père… Il croit déjà que Neal et moi formons un couple discret.

Je ne répondais pas, réfléchissant à une solution. Il était clair que Monsieur Cassidy était un manipulateur. Tout comme l'avait été Rumplestilskin. Mais parviendrait-il à ses fins ou Emma arriverait-elle à l'en empêcher ? Je devais faire tout mon possible pour l'arrêter. Et ça commençait par une discussion avec une brune à qui je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de réellement discuter.

Je me relevais.

- Emma, je pense que vous devriez vous reposer. Passez la journée avec Henry et Eva, comme avant. Vous verrez, ça vous fera du bien.

Elle hochait la tête et je sortais rapidement, en direction des écuries où j'étais sûr de trouver celle qui serait la Nouvelle Sauveuse.

Comme je m'y attendais, je la trouvais dans un box, elle nourrissait Cannelle tout en la caressant.

Je me raclais la gorge et elle relevait la tête vers moi.

- Docteur Hopper. Quelle surprise de vous voir ici. Vous chercher Geppetto ?

Je secouais négativement la tête.

- En vérité, c'est vous, que je cherchais.

Elle fronçait les sourcils avant de sortir du box.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec Henry ?

- Non. Henry se pose beaucoup de questions, c'est vrai. Mais je ne viens pas pour lui.

Elle me dévisageait, suspicieuse avant de décider de sortir des écuries. Nous nous baladions côte à côte sur le chemin du château.

- C'est Emma, n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesçais et je la voyais fermer brièvement les yeux.

- Que vous a-t-elle demandé de me dire ?

- Si elle savait que je m'apprête à vous parler d'elle, elle me ferait virer.

Elle fronçait les sourcils.

- Elle ne va pas bien ?

- Je pense que vous l'avez déjà remarqué.

Elle soupirait.

- Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour attendre l'anniversaire d'Henry.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle s'arrêtait et encrait ses yeux dans les miens.

- Il nous reste deux semaines. Et pour l'instant, son père pense encore que je manigance contre eux. Il imagine déjà que sa fille va se marier au fils de Rumplestilskin et qu'Henry vivra avec ses deux parents, dans une famille soudés. Il n'a prévue aucune place pour moi et… je crois que…

Elle ne finissait pas sa phrase mais je comprenais tout de même.

- Vous pensez que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je le pense.

- Régina vous n'êtes pas

Elle levait la main pour me faire taire.

- Je sais ce que je suis. Et je sais aussi ce que Neal est. Il est amoureux d'Emma et ferrait n'importe quoi pour elle. Il est ce qu'elle peut rêver de mieux.

Elle avançait de quelque pas mais je l'arrêtais en l'interpellant.

- Il ferrait n'importe quoi, vous dites ? Et lui, serait-il capable de se séparait d'elle pour qu'elle soit heureuse ? Serait-il prêt à sacrifier son bonheur pour celui d'Emma ? Je pense, Régina, que vous faites erreur sur ce qui est le mieux pour elle.

Elle ne bougeait pas et je décidais de m'éloignais pour la laisser réfléchir. J'avais fais mon travail, à elle de faire le sien.

* * *

_Kilian Jones : _

Assis sur l'un des fauteuils du salon, je regardais Emma s'amusait avec Eva tant dis que Henry lisait un livre à côté. Je souriais devant cette image qu'ils renvoyaient. Il ne manquait plus que Régina pour représenter une belle petite famille.

Lorsque je sentais un poids sur l'accoudoir, je levais les yeux et arquais un sourcil en découvrant une splendide blonde.

- Tu n'es pas avec ton voleur ?

Elle souriait malicieusement.

- Jaloux ?

Je roulais des yeux.

- Ne joue pas avec moi, Tink.

Elle posait une main sur mon épaule en encrant son regard dans le mien.

- Sinon quoi ? J'aurais à faire à un méchant pirate ?

Je soupirais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- M'assurer de ton honnêteté.

Je savais qu'elle parlait de mon amitié avec Régina. Depuis plusieurs années, elle s'était donnée la mission de veiller sur elle.

Nous échangions un long regard que je savais sincère. Puis, elle hochait la tête, convaincue, avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu gagnes à l'aider.

J'haussais les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas non plus. J'ai juste l'impression que c'est une bonne chose.

Elle lâchait un ricanement moqueur.

- Ouais, c'est ce qui est sensé t'arrêter.

Je souriais à mon tour.

- J'imagine que j'ai certainement dû changer.

- Personne ne change entièrement, Kilian. Ni toi, ni Régina.

Je fronçais les sourcils, incertain de son insinuation. Elle comprenait mon incompréhension puisqu'elle jugeait bon de préciser :

- Vous êtes devenus moins… mauvais, certes. Mais vous continuez d'user de stratégie pour parvenir à vos fins. Actuellement, Régina évite Emma afin de mieux préparer son coup. Pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Quant à toi… J'ignore totalement ce que tu fais et ça m'inquiète beaucoup. Tu as demandé à Neal de te présenter Robin. Pourquoi ?

- C'était pour laisser seules Emma et Régina.

Elle levait les yeux au ciel.

- Franchement, Jones ? On se connait depuis combien de temps ? Tu pense que je vais croire un truc pareil ?

J'haussais négligemment les épaules.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, c'est la seule excuse que tu auras.

Elle soupirait avant de se laissait glisser, se collant extrêmement à moi.

- Alors…, chuchotait-elle, je n'aime pas vraiment cette idée mais… on va devoir collaborer. On est les seuls à pouvoir arrêter Neal.

J'acquiesçais.

- Ouais, je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix.

- Parfait. J'ai un plan.

Je plissais des yeux en remarquant son sourire malicieux. Je craignais de mettre embarqué dans une grande galère. Mais après tout, faire équipe avec Tink pour évincer Neal afin d'aider Emma et Régina ? N'était-ce pas une aventure comme je les aimais ?

Je lui souriais en retour et nous sortions ensemble du salon, prêts à préparer notre attaque.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, je retrouvais Neal dans la cours du grand château.

Il arquait un sourcil en m'apercevant.

- Tiens… je te cherchais, justement. Robin m'a dit que tu n'avais pas été des plus agréables avec lui.

Je grimaçais.

- Il est assez agaçant. Mais c'est une bonne chose. Il fera l'affaire.

Mon ancien ami plissait les yeux d'un air suspicieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu manigance ?

- J'ai trouvé la femme idéale pour ce voleur.

Il fronçait les sourcils.

- Tink ?

Je prenais un air horrifié.

- Bien sûr que non ! Quel en serait l'intérêt ? ... Régina lui conviendrait mieux…

Il écarquillait les yeux avant de faire un sourire satisfait.

- Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas avoir retourné ta veste si facilement.

Je m'avançais d'un pas vers lui tout en lui tendant mon unique main.

- Laissons de côté nos vieilles querelles et allons de l'avant. Faisons équipe pour évincer Régina. Une fois fait, l'un de nous pourra conquérir le cœur d'Emma. Mais en attendant… allions nous !

Avec un sourire fier, il venait serrer ma main en guise de promesse tout en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne laisserais pas Régina avoir Emma. L'un d'entre nous y parviendra à sa place.

Je le regardais s'éloigner avec assurance. Puis, je jetais un coup d'œil vers un balcon du troisième étage où une splendide blonde nous observait discrètement. Elle me lançait un clin d'œil suivit d'un sourire enjoué.

La première étape était réussie : Obtenir la confiance de Neal. Tink n'avait plus qu'à gérer la seconde étape : Allier Robin à notre cause. Cette idée ne me plaisait pas vraiment mais je savais que c'était un plan digne de la grande Régina Mills en personne.

Bientôt, Neal serrait prit dans ses propres filets.

* * *

_Ruby Lucas / Le Chaperon Rouge_ :

Assise dans le petit salon privé de Blanche, je l'attendais en compagnie de Belle depuis maintenant une dizaine de minutes.

- À ton avis, pourquoi elle veut nous voir ? Tu crois qu'elle veut recommencer nos soirées entre filles ?

Je voyais avec amusement la petite brune levait ses beaux yeux bleus au ciel.

- Ruby… Tu imagines bien que Mary-Margareth se fiche totalement de nos soirées. Elle veut parler d'Emma.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas demander à Kathryn de venir ?

Elle arquait un sourcil.

- Peut-être parce qu'elle est avec Emma, non ?

Je grimaçais devant cette évidence.

- Tu pense que c'est à propose de Régina ?

Elle me lançait un regard insistant, me faisant comprendre que c'était totalement logique.

Je soupirais.

- J'espère qu'elle ne va pas nous demander de nous en mêler. Ça ne nous regarde pas.

Encore une fois, elle me jetait _le_ regard.

- Ruby ! Tu t'en ais _déjà_ mêlée. Et tu as adoré.

Je souriais à pleine dent.

- C'est vrai ! Mais toi aussi, je te rappelle.

Elle déglutissait difficilement avant de me lancer un sourire forcé.

- Je pense que Rumple n'aurait pas voulu que je laisse Neal devenir comme lui…

Je lui prenais la main tout en lui faisant un faible sourire.

- Il aurait fait la même chose.

- Ouais… À la différence que, lui, aurait été voir Régina, créant, ainsi, d'autant plus de problèmes.

Je souriais.

- Sans aucun doute.

Nous échangions un sourire avant que la porte ne s'ouvre calmement. Banche venait s'assoir face à nous, d'un air embarrassé.

- Alors… Par où commencer ?

- Hum… Peut-être par le début ?

Mes deux amies roulaient des yeux.

- Merci, Ruby. Ça m'aide beaucoup.

Je souriais.

- Désolé !

Elle inspirait fortement.

- J'aimerais que vous aidiez Emma et Régina… Il s'est clairement passé quelque chose la semaine dernière qui les perturbe beaucoup. Régina prend de plus en plus ses distances avec Emma. Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée.

Belle acquiesçait.

- Quel est le plan ?

Elle grimaçait en ma direction et je craignais alors le pire.

- Je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire mais… J'aimerais que tu conseille Régina.

Je lâchais un hoquet de surprise.

- Tu es folle ? Elle me déteste !

- Non… Vous avez beaucoup de chose en commun… Peut-être qu'elle pourrait plus facilement te donner sa confiance…

J'arquais un sourcil.

- C'est moi qui ais proposé de la coincer dans l'autre monde sans aucun moyen de retour.

Belle me souriait.

- Elle tente de se faire pardonner pour ses erreurs passées. J'imagine que tu peux en faire autant, non ?

Je m'apprêtais à refuser mais ses yeux encrés dans les miens me faisaient taire. En un regard, elle parvenait à me convaincre. Je soupirais, alors.

- Ok… Je ferrais de mon mieux.

Elles semblaient toutes les deux ravies de ma décision et Blanche se tournait vers Belle.

- Quant à toi… J'aimerais que tu portes une grande attention à la relation de Neal et Emma. Je ne veux pas qu'il la détruise.

La jolie brune souriait.

- Bien sûr, je surveillerais Neal.

- En fait… Je préférerais que tu surveille Emma… Tinkerbell et Kilian s'occupe déjà de Neal. Je veux juste être sûre que ma fille prenne bien conscience qu'il la manipule.

J'affichais un grand sourire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Belle a déjà commencé le travail.

Nous échangions un regard avant que je ne me relève dans un soupire.

- Désolé mais Régina va bientôt revenir de sa balade quotidienne alors je vais devoir vous laisser pour commencer mon job.

Lorsque je sortais, j'entendais le remerciement de l'une et je sentais le regard intense de l'autre.

Les jours à venir seraient prometteur…

* * *

Je rejoignais Régina dans le lieu qui était devenu son préféré : Les écuries.

Elle arquait un sourcil en remarquant ma présence.

- Miss Lucas… Cela faisait longtemps.

- En effet. Nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment parlé depuis votre retour.

Elle grimaçait tout en caressant celle que je reconnaissais comme la jument d'Emma.

- À vrai dire, j'imaginais que vous préfériez rester loin de moi.

Je soupirais en m'approchant d'un pas.

- Vous faites erreur. Je suis heureuse que vous soyez là.

Elle souriait en coin tout en sortant du box.

- Que voulez-vous ? C'est Blanche qui vous envoie, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne répondais pas. Ma mission s'avèrerait plus compliquée que prévue.

Elle me passait devant, toujours son sourire aux lèvres.

- Rassurez-moi, vous n'avez pas pour mission de me tuer ?

Je souriais à mon tour tout en la rejoignant hors des écuries.

- Vous tuer ? Est-ce seulement possible ?

Elle ravalait un rire, comprenant mon allusion aux nombreux échecs de ma plus proche amie.

- Avec une grande détermination et beaucoup d'alliés… Peut-être.

Je souriais malicieusement.

- Ou alors avec des cheveux blonds, des yeux verts émeraude et un caractère bien marqué… Rien de mieux pour vous affaiblir.

Elle me rendait mon sourire.

- Malheureusement, avec cette méthode aussi, il y a des alliés.

Nous échangions un regard complice.

- En effet. Toujours là pour porter notre soutien.

Elle soupirait.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne lui ferais aucun mal.

J'aurais pu être satisfaite par cette réponse. Mais son visage semblait bien trop fermé pour ne rien cacher. Tout comme sa marche accélérée.

Je faisais de mieux pour prendre son rythme.

- Vous jouez à quoi là ?

Elle s'arrêtait et me dévisageait avec un regard noir.

- Justement, le problème est bien là. Ce n'est pas un jeu !

Je retenais ma respiration, comprenant alors.

- Je croyais que vous amadouez David pour Emma. Mais ce n'est pas le cas… Vous voulez qu'il vous laisse repartir. Qu'il vous donne la possibilité de garder contact uniquement avec Henry.

Elle baissait la tête, d'un air honteux.

- Elle a une petite sœur adorable, des parents _charmants_ – si je puis dire -, des amis prêts à tout pour elle… Aucun d'eux ne pourra un jour me voir comme différente. Je la ferais souffrir. Involontairement.

Je ravalais un rire amer.

- Tout comme elle souffrira si vous n'êtes pas là, avec elle.

Elle haussait les épaules avec une fausse désinvolture.

- Ça lui passera.

Je fronçais les sourcils et la menaçait de mon doigt.

- Cet amour là, Régina, on ne pas l'effacer. Et vous le savez bien ! Vous la ferez souffrir d'autant plus si vous reniez ce qui vous lie.

Elle fermait les yeux comme pour retenir ses larmes et je me faisais la remarque que je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi vulnérable qu'à cet instant.

- Daniel est mort parce que je n'ai pas su prendre mes précautions. Je sais ce que ça fait d'aimer quelqu'un haït par sa famille. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait la tortueuse décision de choisir entre eux et moi.

Je faisais un pas vers elle.

- Et vous savez aussi ce que cela fait de perdre notre véritable Amour, déclarais-je d'une voix tremblante. Régina… Vous savez ce que je donnerais pour effacer ce poids dans ma poitrine ? Juste pour aimer de nouveau ? Vous avez la chance de pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie. Ne la gaspillait pas à cause de votre passé. Utilisez-la pour votre future. Pour celui d'Emma et Henry. Il n'y a pas que votre bonheur qui est en jeu… Leur avenir est entre vos mains alors, à votre place, j'y réfléchirais à deux fois avant de prendre une décision que vous regretterez amèrement par la suite.

Sur ce, je m'éloignais avec un fin sourire, persuadée de l'avoir convaincu. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que Régina et Emma ne soient réunies pour de bon ! C'était une certitude.

* * *

_Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ;)_


	9. Un Pas en Avant

_Hey, Salut ! :D_

_Je tenais, encore une fois, à m'excuser de ne pas tous vous répondre, mais je veux que vous sachiez que tout vos reviews me font très plaisir :)_

_Je sais que le dernier chapitre n'était pas terrible et j'espère me rattraper avec celui-ci ;)_

_Bonne Lecture ! :)_

* * *

_ Emma Swan_

Ce n'était qu'une fois que j'entrais dans la salle à manger, ce mardi soir-là, que je réalisais que quelque chose clochait. Tous semblaient manigancez dans leur coin. Jones et Neal échangeaient des sourires en coin alors que Tinkerbell les observait avec beaucoup d'attention. À côté, à la surprise générale, Ruby et Régina discutaient ensemble, riant quelque peu. En bout de table, ma mère les regardait faire avec un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Je fronçais les sourcils et allais m'installer entre Belle et Kathryn sous le regard noir de Neal qui m'avait laissé une place à côté de lui. L'ancienne Bibliothécaire de Storybrooke se penchait vers moi avec un grand sourire.

- Bonne initiative.

Je ne répondais pas.

Je détestais le fait qu'elle est décidée, elle aussi, de se mêler de ma relation avec Neal. Il était d'ailleurs évident que c'était un coup préparé avec Ruby qui lui lançait des petits regards en coin.

Je relevais la tête et mes yeux s'encraient d'eux-mêmes à ceux de Régina. Elle affichait un fin sourire avant de roulait des yeux lorsque Ruby racontait une anecdote sur notre arrivée au Royaume. Je souriais à mon tour tout en secouant la tête d'un air exaspéré et son sourire devenait plus grand. Dans cet échange, je comprenais qu'elle était, elle aussi, ennuyée par toutes leurs manigances.

À la fin du repas, je sortais lentement de table et me promenais dans les couloirs du château. Inutile d'aller se coucher, de toute façon, je n'arriverais pas à dormir.

Lorsque j'entendais le son si caractéristique des talons de la belle brune, un grand sourire se formait sur mes lèvres. Bientôt, nous nous trouvions l'une en face de l'autre, éclairé seulement par quelques torches accrochés aux murs.

Elle faisait un pas vers moi.

- Emma … au sujet de la semaine dernière …

Je m'avançais à mon tour.

- Je sais. On doit … se retenir.

Elle souriait et posait une main sur ma joue.

- C'est dur, soufflait-elle.

Mon cœur ratait un battement.

- En effet … Mais … il ne reste plus très longtemps. Dans quinze jours nous fêtons les dix-huit ans d'Henry. J'en profite pour t'embrasser devant tout le peuple et … ensuite, on avisera.

Elle souriait.

- C'est un plan qui me convient très bien. Cependant, tes amis se montrent de plus en plus … tenaces.

Je ravalais un rire.

- J'imagine bien. Ruby avait l'air à fond dans sa mission.

- En effet. Je dois t'avouer que … elle a de très bons arguments pour m'empêcher de fuir. Je la soupçonne d'être sous les ordres de ta mère.

- Ouais, je le pense aussi. Tout comme Belle.

Elle fronçait les sourcils.

- Belle ?

- Elle fait tout pour me convaincre de ne pas trop m'approcher de Neal.

Elle haussait les épaules.

- C'est plutôt une bonne chose.

Je souriais.

- Avoue que ça t'agacerais si Tink était chargée de t'éloigner de Jones.

- Au contraire, j'adorerais. Puisque contrairement à ta relation avec Neal, aucun de nous deux n'éprouve de sentiment amoureux pour l'autre. Et le fait que Tinkerbell serait chargée de cette mission serait un avantage compte tenu de ce que ressent Kilian à son égard.

J'écarquillais les yeux.

- Tink ? Sérieusement ?

- Bien sûr, pourquoi serait-il venu ici, sinon ?

Je lâchais un petit rire moqueur.

- J'imagine qu'il doit voir Robin comme son principal rival.

Elle fronçait les sourcils.

- Il ne devrait pas ?

- Pas du tout. Il est avec Marianne. Tink les a présentés l'année dernière.

Elle hochait la tête avec un sourire satisfait.

- Je lui en parlerais certainement quand il trouvera du temps libre.

J'arquais un sourcil.

- Kilian Jones trouve _toujours_ du temps libre.

- Je le soupçonne de manigancer quelque chose, lui aussi.

Je grimaçais.

- Tu as aussi vu les regards qu'il échangeait avec Neal ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne fait pas équipe avec lui. Ou alors, c'est juste ce qu'il essaie de lui faire croire.

Je soupirais.

- Quand est-ce qu'ils accepteront qu'on peut se débrouillait toutes seules ?

Elle s'approchait de moi et, à ma grande surprise, posait ses deux mains sur ma taille. Nos regards ne se lâchaient pas et je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser.

- Quand ils nous verront ensemble.

J'haussais les sourcils en apercevant son sourire malicieux.

- Quel est votre plan, Majesté ?, murmurais-je.

Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure tout en bouffant les miennes du regard.

- Leur faire comprendre de manière subtile que nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux.

Je souriais à mon tour.

- Peut-être que les quinze prochains jours seront plus amusant que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Elle m'embrassait tendrement la joue.

- Bonne nuit, Emma. Je la regardais s'éloigner lentement, avec un sourire niais. Elle était magnifique. Et je l'aimais.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveillais ce samedi matin là, j'affichais un grand sourire. Depuis désormais trois jours, Régina et moi nous ne nous étions pas parlé une seule fois. Cependant, tous nos regards et nos sourires échangés valaient peut-être mieux que n'importe quel mot. Naturellement, tous nos amis l'avaient remarqué et commençaient petit à petit à être moins collant à notre plus grand bonheur.

Je me levais et enfilais un short en jeans et mon débardeur rouge.

J'ignorais pourquoi, mais je sentais que cette journée serait excellente.

Pourtant, lorsque je découvrais que seul mon père était installé à table, je commençais à croire que je m'étais trompée. Il était évident que ma mère avait tout mis en place pour que je me retrouve seule avec lui.

Je m'asseyais face à lui avec un sourire crispé.

- Salut …

Il buvait une gorgé de son café avant de me rendre mon sourire.

- Bonjour, Emma. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

Je souriais de nouveau.

- Meilleure que les précédentes.

Il haussait les sourcils.

- Vraiment ? Neal n'a pourtant pas passé la nuit au château.

Je baissais la tête et, après de longues minutes, lorsque je relevais les yeux vers lui, j'étais étonnée d'y voir un petit sourire en coin.

- Je te taquinais. Je sais bien que tu ne ressens plus de sentiments pour lui.

Je grimaçais.

- Le problème est bien là. Je ressens toujours quelque chose pour lui. Ce n'est pas de l'amour, loin de là. Seulement, ce n'est pas non plus de la haine. J'imagine qu'il … qu'il a trop été important dans ma vie pour que mon cœur se contente de l'ignorer.

Il posait sa main sur la mienne.

- Je comprends, tu sais. Je ressens pareil pour Régina. Je ne peux plus la voir comme une ennemie, pourtant, j'ai beaucoup de mal à la qualifier d'amis.

Je déglutissais difficilement. Et que dirait-il de la voir comme une belle-fille ?

J'inspirais fortement.

- Papa …

Il écarquillait les yeux, surpris que je le nomme ainsi. Puis, il fronçait les sourcils d'un air inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai le sentiment que tout le monde me cache quelque chose ces derniers jours.

Je soupirais.

- Je sais. Je suis désolée pour ça … C'est entièrement ma faute.

Il plissait les yeux.

- Que se passe-t-il, au juste ?

J'encrais mon regard dans le sien et, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, je commençais mon récit.

- Il y a de cela cinq ans et quelques mois, je me promenais dans les rues de Storybrooke. En fait, je ne me promenais pas vraiment, je fulminais. Toi et Mary-Margareth venaient de m'annoncer que vous désiriez revenir ici. On s'était disputé et … comme d'habitude, j'étais hors de moi. Lorsque j'ai croisé Régina, je … je m'en suis prise à elle. Sans véritable raison. Et plutôt que de me le renvoyer, elle a simplement sourit et a fait une sorte de réplique sur le fait que la famille des Charmants ne ressemblait plus tant que ça à un conte de fée. Mais je n'y ais pas vraiment prêté attention. Parce que son regard, ce jour-là … Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. J'ai eu l'impression que … que tout était différent. Je ne ressentais plus aucune colère. J'étais juste bien. Et elle souriait. Alors, je lui ais demandé pourquoi. Elle a simplement répondu que parfois, la vie nous réservait vraiment de drôles de surprises. Je n'avais pas compris. Et honnêtement, je m'en fichais pas mal, j'étais heureuse de la voir si bien. Parce que c'était la mère d'Henry et … Je ne voulais pas qu'elle reste enfermée éternellement dans son manoir, à déprimer ...

À chacun de mes mots, mon père semblait de plus en plus intéressé.

- Plus tard, j'ai compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Je l'ais compris par la douleur que j'ai ressenti lorsque la décision de la laisser dans mon monde a été prise. Je me suis sentie tellement mal … C'était comme si vous m'arrachiez le cœur. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ça me faisait ça. Et puis … Le jour des séparations est arrivé plus vite que je ne le croyais. Je me suis baladée sur la plage et j'ai été à la fois horrifiée et heureuse de découvrir que Régina avait eu la même idée. On a parlé, un peu. Et puis … Je … Elle … Enfin … C'était juste … Je ...

Une larme glissait le long de ma joue et mon père se levait pour venir s'assoir près de moi et me serrer dans ses gros bras musclés.

- Nous nous sommes embrassé, David. Et … Et je me suis sentie tellement bien à ce moment là. C'était comme si, sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais toujours eu une boule dans ma poitrine. Une boule qui venait de s'enlever. Seulement … Lorsque nous nous sommes séparés. J'avais l'impression que la boule doublait de volume. Et chaque jours, elle devenait plus grosse …

- Jusqu'à son retour, murmurait-il.

Je coinçais ma tête dans le creux de son cou et lâchais un sanglot, sachant pertinemment que ce qu'il venait d'apprendre était loin de le réjouir. Il passait tendrement une main dans mes cheveux afin de tenter de m'apaiser.

- Emma …

- Je suis désolée … Je suis _tellement_ désolée.

- Et tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser pour toute la souffrance que tu as subi pendant toutes ces années.

Je me redressais.

- Tu … Tu me pardonnes ?

Il souriait avec tendresse.

- Emma … Pour qui me prends-tu ? Il est vrai que … J'aurais préféré que tu épouse quelqu'un comme … Neal. Mais … franchement ? Régina Mills est une femme déterminée et – étonnamment – très protectrice envers ceux qu'elle aime. Je suis certain qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse te rendre aussi heureuse que tu l'es et te protéger en même temps. Certes, je ne peux te le cacher, si je n'étais pas certain que les sentiments que tu viens de me décrire étaient le véritable amour, j'aurais surement été contre. Mais là … Elle ne peut que te le rendre, alors … Je t'en pris … fais attention à toi. Mais vas-y et ne perd pas plus de temps que tu n'en as déjà perdue.

J'affichais un grand sourire, comprenant tout ce qu'il mettait de côté pour mon bonheur. Pour me laisser une chance avec elle.

- Merci, merci beaucoup.

Il souriait.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça.

J'essuyais rapidement mes joues humides et il se relevait.

- À quel niveau en est votre relation ?

Je rougissais légèrement, gênée de parler de ça avec mon père.

- Pour l'instant … un peu nul part. On aimerait attendre l'anniversaire d'Henry pour … officialiser la chose. En ce moment, on essai de … rester loin. C'est plus prudent.

Il lâchait un ricanement moqueur, me rendant certainement d'autant plus rouge.

- Plus prudent ? De quoi avez-vous peur ? Si vous attendez, vous n'y arriverez jamais.

- Oui mais

Il me coupait en levant la main.

- Emma ! Fais-moi confiance. Vous devez pensez uniquement à votre bonheur et à celui de votre fils. Alors … certes, il serait peut-être plus prudent de rester discrète mais … ne restez pas éloignés pour ça.

Je souriais de toutes mes dents.

- Crois-moi, des conseils, dernièrement, j'en ais eu beaucoup. Mais celui-ci, je crois que c'est certainement le meilleur.

Il souriait à son tour.

- Avoue-le, je suis l'un des seuls du château à ne pas avoir compris ce qui se tramait sous mon nez, n'est-ce pas ?

Je grimaçais.

- En effet.

Il haussait les épaules.

- Tant mieux. Je pense qu'il est mieux que je l'ais appris par toi.

Je souriais encore. Appréciant ce moment. J'étais loin de m'attendre à une réaction aussi calme.

* * *

Lorsque j'entrais dans les écuries, Régina posait sur moi un regard à la fois inquiet et surpris.

- Emma ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je souriais timidement.

- J'aimerais te parler …

Elle fronçait les sourcils se doutant que pour que j'entre dans l'étable, il fallait vraiment que j'ai quelque chose d'important à dire.

- À quel propos ?

- Ton indécision.

Elle acquiesçait et me suivait dehors où nous nous asseyons sur le banc sur lequel je lui avais parlé de mon passé quelques jours plus tôt.

- Régina … J'ai l'impression que tu changes d'avis tous les jours. Et, vraiment, je n'en peux plus ! Tu … Tu crois quoi ? Que je suis indigne de toi ? C'est ça ? Tu pense que … que … Que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, qu'il faut que tu aille chercher ailleurs ?

Elle prenait mes mains dans les siennes.

- Evidemment que non, Emma. Ce serait plutôt l'inverse.

Je roulais des yeux.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Sans toi, je ne suis rien.

- Sans moi, tu es une Princesse.

- Malheureuse, complétais-je.

Elle fermait brièvement les yeux.

- Emma … C'est dur pour moi. Je … La dernière fois que j'ai ressenti ce genre de sentiments, j'ai énormément souffert.

- Je le sais, Régina. Et tu es en train de te faire souffrir d'autant plus. Si tu décide de partir, alors ce sera avec moi ! Je ne te lâcherais pas ! Et ce n'est pas uniquement pour ton bien. C'est également pour le mien et celui d'Henry.

Elle hochait la tête.

- Je sais … Ça rend les choses encore plus difficile de savoir que tout dépend de moi.

Je ravalais un rire amer et tournais la tête vers le paysage.

- Ne fais pas comme si être avec moi était un sacrifice difficile pour toi. S'il te plait. Parce que ça fait vraiment mal à entendre.

Elle posait sa main sur ma cuisse et tentait d'encrer ses yeux dans les miens mais je ne les bougeais pas de la vue face à moi.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Emma. Je pensais juste que … Ce serait mieux … Pour vous …

Je me décidais à tourner la tête et je prenais son visage dans mes mains.

- Regarde-moi bien, Régina. Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que je serais plus heureuse sans toi ? Que je le serais plus avec Neal ? Parce que je ne suis pas d'accord. Si jamais tu envisages encore_ une seule fois_ de partir sans moi, je t'assure que je te le ferais regretter.

Je la voyais déglutir difficilement.

- Emma … Je … Je ne veux pas partir … Je veux rester avec toi. Mais si ton père

- Non, la coupais-je. Nous avons sa bénédiction.

Elle écarquillait les yeux et je venais caresser tendrement sa joue.

- Promets-moi que tu ne m'abandonneras pas.

Elle posait ses lèvres sur les miennes en un baiser chaste qui me procurait un grand frisson.

- Je resterais toujours avec toi, Emma. Parce que je t'aime.

Je la dévisageais, ébahie, avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Cette phrase avait provoqué un bien plus grand encore que tout les baisers que nous avions échangés. Je ressentais un bonheur in-descriptif.

- Je t'aime aussi, Régina.

Son sourire se faisait plus large et je voyais dans ses yeux chocolat des larmes s'immisçaient. C'était le début d'une grande, difficile et extraordinaire relation que je vivrais avec passion.

Après plusieurs longues minutes dans ses bras, je fronçais les sourcils.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu t'occupais bien de Cannelle. Fais attention, elle est dangereuse.

Elle affichait un grand sourire et je craignais une taquinerie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est prête maintenant.

J'haussais les sourcils.

- Prête ? Tu as prévue de la monter ? Tu es au courant que c'est ma jument ? Elle a été dressée pour n'accepter de bouger uniquement si je suis sur son dos.

Son sourire devenait mesquin et, alors, je reculais lentement, comprenant ce qu'elle manigançait.

- Ja-mais !, articulais-je.

Elle posait une main sur mon bras.

- Emma … Il faudra bien que tu le fasses un jour.

- Je ne suis pas prête.

- Tu l'es autant qu'elle.

- Je … Je ne veux pas !

Elle inspirait fortement avant de se relever.

- De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix.

Je croisais les bras sur la poitrine tout en arquant un sourcil.

- Ah Ouais ? Et tu comptes faire comment pour m'obliger à monter sur cette chose ?

Elle soupirait.

- Tu devrais certainement commencer par accepter que ce n'est pas une chose mais un animal.

- C'est pareil, grognais-je.

Elle attrapait mes mains et me tirer pour me faire lever.

- Emma … Après tout ce que tu as affronté dernièrement, je pense que tu peux bien grimper sur une jument.

- Non … C'est au-dessus de mes forces.

Elle se mordillait la lèvre, comme hésitante à utiliser son prochain argument.

- Tu comptes affronter ton peuple en leur annonçant ce que tu ressens pour moi mais tu refuses de faire une simple balade à cheval ?

J'inspirais fortement.

- C'est différent … Je … Je serais avec toi.

- Je t'aiderais aussi à métriser Cannelle.

- Non … Tu … Tu me donneras des indications et … je

- Emma, me coupait-elle dans mes bafouillages. Ne sois pas ridicule. Il est évident que je vais monter avec toi.

Je me sentais alors soulagée et elle semblait le comprendre puisqu'elle posait une main sur ma joue.

- Alors … Tu acceptes de venir avec moi ?

Je la dévisageais quelques secondes, cherchant comment refuser. Cependant, je voyais des yeux une tendresse réconfortante et sur ses lèvres, un sourire protecteur. Je savais alors que je ne risquais rien. Pas alors que je serais avec elle.

Lentement, j'hochais la tête et elle me guidait jusqu'aux écuries où nous sortions Cannelle. Elle m'aidait à monter dessus et je tentais de me calmer. Mon corps tout entier tremblait. Heureusement, Régina ne mettait pas longtemps pour monter à son tour. La jument commençait légèrement à s'agiter et je paniquais de plus en plus. Mais je sentais le corps de la belle brune collait au mien et sa tête posée sur mon épaule.

- Chut … Respire … Elle sent que tu as peur.

J'acquiesçais et fermais les yeux pour me calmer. Les mains de Régina prenaient les commandes et Cannelle avançait lentement. Je sentais mon cœur battre à une vitesse folle et la belle brune me murmurait des mots réconfortants pour m'aider.

- Ça va aller, ce n'est rien.

J'hochais la tête et, elle donnait un coup de talon à la jument qui accélérait. J'écarquillais les yeux, prise de panique mais, encore une fois, Régina me chuchotait de me calmer.

- J'ai peur …

- Je sais. Mais il ne peut rien t'arriver. Je suis là.

Je refermais les yeux et me détendais contre le corps chaud de Régina. Le vent venait chatouillait mon visage dans une douce caresse et je soupirais d'aise. Je sentais l'une des mains de la brune venir se poser sur l'une de mes hanches, et, après plusieurs secondes, je la retirais pour la remettre sur la corde qu'elle tenait. Je pouvais presque sentir son sourire amusé.

- Alors … Comment tu trouve ça ?

Je frissonnais en sentant ses lèvres si proches de mon visage.

- Je ne sais pas …

Je l'entendais ravaler un rire.

- Accepte que tu aime bien.

Je souriais à mon tour.

- Peut-être …

J'ignorais combien de temps la balade durait mais je savais qu'encore une fois, Régina m'avait aidé à affronter mes peurs et mon passé.

* * *

_Voilà voilà ! :D Un court chapitre, je sais vous pouvez bien me laisser quelques Reviews quand même, non ? ;)_

_J'espère que ça vous à plu et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour l'anniversaire d'Henry :D_


End file.
